


Wanted dead or alive

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред работает детективом в полиции Нью-Йорка и мечтает со временем возглавить департамент. С нынешним шефом они состоят в хороших отношениях, и он предлагает Джареду рекомендацию на должность, если Джаред раскроет ещё одно дело. Им оказывается дело гангстера Дженсена Эклза, с которым Джареда некогда связывали близкие отношения…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Билл, кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?_

__-_ Полицейским._

_\- А ты, Джон?_

_\- Гангстером, чтобы мы опять могли играть вместе._

**ГЛАВА 1.**

_**Один Полис Плаза, штаб-квартира полиции Нью-Йорка Департамента в Нижнем Манхэттене. Июнь, 12, 2009 год.**_  
Это лето обещало быть невероятно жарким. В конце концов, была только середина июня, а пекло уже просто нещадно. Джаред, поморщившись, потёр вспотевшую шею под жёстким воротником формы.  
Новое дело, знакомиться с которым он закончил ещё десять минут назад, лежало на столе и только чудом ещё не вспыхнуло под прожигающим взглядом детектива.  
Он вздохнул и откинулся на кресле, закладывая руки под голову и продолжая буравить чёрную папку глазами. Черт побери!   
\- Джей? – заглянул в кабинет Рой, один из младших офицеров, с которым они как-то сразу нашли общий язык. – Шеф просил к нему сегодня зайти.  
Джаред нахмурился, и Рой послал ему сочувственный взгляд. Хоть Джаред и был в хороших отношениях с шефом полиции - Робертом Сингером – босс вызывал к себе нечасто, и это всегда означало что-то серьёзное.  
Бросив ещё один напряжённый взгляд на папку с новым делом, Джаред вышел и направился прямиком в кабинет к шефу. Чего тянуть?  
\- Вызывали? – спросил детектив, предварительно вежливо постучав в стеклянную матовую дверь.  
\- А, Джаред, мальчик мой, - закивал мужчина, не отрываясь от перекладывания каких-то бумаг. – Заходи, присаживайся.  
Джаред сел на предложенный стул напротив шефа и почувствовал себя непривычно низким: он давно подозревал, что стул в кабинете начальника несколько ниже стандартных стульев в департаменте. Возможно, специально, чтобы сидящий на нём помнил о своём положении по отношению к шефу.  
\- Получил новое дело? – без обиняков начал Сингер.  
Эта его черта всегда нравилась Джареду – он не считал себя особенно светским человеком, и, признаться честно, был довольно застенчив. Переход сразу к сути дела позволял ему чувствовать себя немного комфортнее.  
Джаред кивнул и уже открыл было рот, чтобы поведать начальнику все мысли, одолевавшие его по поводу этого дела последние пятнадцать минут, но шеф опередил его:  
\- Ты знаешь, Джаред, я ведь посвятил охране Соединённых Штатов всю свою жизнь. Это то, о чём я мечтал с детства, и, что ж, мечта осуществилась, - он довольно улыбнулся в усы, и Джаред неуверенно вернул улыбку. – Но теперь я стар, и скоро меня отправят на пенсию, - в глазах мужчины отразилась печаль. – Хотя после моего ухода моё место займёт инспектор Джефферсон, но я бы хотел, чтобы в дальнейшем департамент возглавил ты, Джаред.  
Детектив посмотрел на него с большим удивлением.  
\- Я? Но…  
\- Ни к чему скромничать, парень, - добро сказал ему Сингер. – Такого чутья, как у тебя, и рвения к работе я давно не видел. По сути, я тут был единственным настоящим трудоголиком. Но теперь я знаю, что ты сможешь успешно сдать все экзамены для повышения и достойно занять моё место. Собственно, я вызвал тебя потому, что новое дело будет твоим двадцать пятым раскрытым делом за год, - Джаред хотел было возразить, что дело ещё не раскрыто, к тому же он хотел бы передать его кому-нибудь другому, но начальник жестом остановил его: - Дослушай, то, что я скажу. Обычно так дела не делаются, но когда, - он подчеркнул слово «когда», как бы не предполагая, что возможен вариант с «если», - ты разберёшься с ним, у тебя будет моя рекомендация, - он достал из ящика стола лист бумаги, - она уже написана, осталось только подписать.  
\- Я даже не знаю, что сказать, - покачал головой Джаред, поражённый таким поворотом событий.  
\- Скажи спасибо за то, что бог наградил тебя таким даром, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Да, кстати, с мэром мы в хороших отношениях, так что когда он узнает о моей рекомендации, то не будет против твоего назначения. В твоих же интересах подняться до его ухода в отставку.  
\- Но… это дело… - предпринял последнюю попытку детектив.  
\- Мелочь, да, - кивнул Сингер. – Скучноватая, даже муторная, но что поделать. Приходится иногда сталкиваться с рутиной.  
Джаред опустил голову, неслышно вздыхая. Уставом разрешалось отказаться от расследования дел своих близких, но ведь  _они_  не были роднёй. Да и рекомендация… Чёрт, Джаред не мог даже мечтать о таком! Он планировал, что лет через десять-пятнадцать, возможно, дослужится до инспектора, а там, если очень повезёт… и до шефа полиции. А теперь получалось так, что должность фактически была у него в кармане, всего-то и нужно – поймать эту мелкую сошку.  
Он закусил губу, а потом посмотрел на шефа и решительно кивнул.  
\- Большое спасибо, - он пожал руку мужчине. – Я даже не могу выразить, как…  
Сингер наморщился и замахал руками, мол, не надо этих речей, и Джаред улыбнулся. В этом они тоже были похожи.  
Но когда он вышел из кабинета, направляясь к себе… с каждым шагом на душе становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее. Ему ведь не получится просто попробовать взяться за дело и бросить, нужно же именно раскрыть.  
Всё-таки насчёт рвения к работе и чутья старик Сингер не ошибался. Пусть  _они_  давно не общались, Джаред сразу же узнал этот почерк. Он бы прямо сейчас мог наклеить на папку название  _«Дженсен Росс Эклз, 1978 г.р., Даллас, Техас»_  и объявить его в розыск, но старая дружба всё-таки не давала ему это сделать. Он был ищейкой и, да, он дико хотел быстрее покончить с этим делом и получить заветную рекомендацию, но… Но предателем Джаред никогда не был.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Хантс-Пойнт, мотель «Столл Инн». Июнь, 12, 2009 год.**_  
Дженсен достал из холодильника бутылку пива, по ходу открывая её, и завалился на кровать под жалобный скрип пружин. Мотель в этот раз попался просто отвратный, и Дженсен на миг замечтался о предыдущем жилище – с роскошными диванами в коридорах, изящным декором в ванной и огромной мягкой кроватью.  
Да, в том супермаркете в кассе оказалось целое состояние, Дженсен даже не ожидал. Стоило бы отложить часть на всякий случай, но он привык жить одним днём, к тому же мог он ведь хоть раз себя побаловать? Денег хватило только на три дня в том охрененном люксе, и теперь Дженсен снова вынужден был ночевать на скрипучей кровати и жёсткой, как камень, подушке.  
Он сделал большой глоток и включил старенький телевизор. Ну хоть какой-то есть, а то мог бы сейчас вообще подыхать со скуки.  
Под монотонное бормотание дикторши в программе новостей, он потянулся к тумбочке за бумажником и пересчитал деньги. Должно было хватить ещё дней на пять. Дженсен хотел было почистить кольт, но шевелиться не хотелось, и он решил, что это подождёт до понедельника. Ему нужно было растянуть эти деньги именно до понедельника, потому что по воскресеньям в магазинах больше народу, и соваться в них слишком рискованно.  
Вообще-то, Дженсен привык рисковать. Хотя стоит ли считать риском грабёж, затеянный, когда у тебя в глазах от голода темнеет, а желудок уже сутки пожирает сам себя? Нет, для Дженсена риском была игра на бирже или шулерство, где запросто могли и прирезать. А такой грабёж мелких магазинчиков на заправке или в безлюдных местах – это же почти безопасно. Сначала Дженсен ещё дёргался, меняя города и штаты, но в Нью-Йорке было слишком много лиц, слишком много магазинчиков и так же много полулегальных мотелей, где можно спрятаться. Идеальная кормушка на долгие годы. Что будет потом, Дженсен не загадывал. Он вообще не загадывал на будущее дальше следующей недели – так было проще. После очередного набега в понедельник он подумает о том, как прожить следующую неделю, а о дальнейшем позаботится после того, как раздобудет новую партию денег. Как говорится, будет день – будет пища.  
Можно было бы назвать везением то, что его до сих пор не поймали, тем более что в Большом яблоке он уже три месяца и до сих пор нигде не засветился (по крайней мере, насколько ему было известно). Но Дженсен в удачу не верил. Он вообще ни во что не верил, что было вполне логично, с его-то жизнью. Хотя Эклз не жаловался. Было время, когда его ломало и всё такое, но то время давно прошло, и Дженсен был даже доволен. Никаких планов. Никаких обязательств. Никакой рутины. Почти идеально. Были бы только мотели получше и еда повкуснее – а большего для счастья и не надо.  
Дженсен допивает пиво, выключает телевизор и засыпает почти сразу, даже несмотря на жёсткую, несвежую кровать. За много лет как-то привыкаешь к плохому.

* * *

 _ **Нью-Йорк, Хантс-Пойнт, мотель «Столл Инн». Июнь, 17, 2009 год.**_  
Джаред, прищурившись от яркого солнца, смотрел на мрачного вида здание, гордо именующееся мотелем. Ну и дыра. Впрочем, он ожидал чего-то подобного.  
Детектив вошёл в душный холл и спросил у администратора, в каком номере остановился Джим Несс; ему назвали. Джаред дошёл до нужной двери сам – торопливой, немного нервной походкой. Перед тем, как постучать, его кулак замер, занесённый над дверью. Полицейский сомневался только пару секунд, после чего решительно постучал.  
В номере засуетились; кажется, что-то упало. А потом дверь приоткрылась, и их взгляды встретились. Тревога в зелёных глазах сменилась узнаванием и тут же – недоверием.  
\- Что тебе здесь нужно? – почти прошипел Дженсен.  
\- Радушный приём, ничего не скажешь, - пробормотал Джаред и добавил, уже громче: - Я один, не бойся.  
\- Я и не боюсь, - с вызовом отозвался Эклз и открыл дверь, пропуская Джареда внутрь.  
В номере полицейский огляделся, отмечая нищету и грязь. Он в такой обстановке – чистый, в отглаженном костюме – смотрелся, наверно, почти холёным. Дженсен стоял от него в семи шагах, взъерошенный, небритый, со страшно бегающими глазами. Руки он скрестил на груди в защитном жесте. Джаред окинул его взглядом, и Эклз напрягся в ответ на это рассматривание.  
- Джим Несс? – просто спросил детектив. – Какая ирония. Я ожидал Янга или Планта.  
\- Хорош лясы точить, - выплюнул Дженсен; Джаред отметил, что тот хоть и смотрит с ненавистью, взгляд получается всё равно какой-то затравленный. – Ты пришёл меня повязать, так?  
Детектив вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу.  
\- Надо было бы повязать – пришёл бы не один, - терпеливо пояснил он. А потом зачем-то признался: - Знаешь, мне за это дадут рекомендацию на должность шефа полиции.  
\- Наш примерный мальчик продвигается по карьерной лестнице, надо же, - язвительно ответил Дженсен, продолжая буравить полицейского злобным, настороженным взглядом. – Так чего ж ты здесь делаешь без шавок и наручников?  
\- Как с тобой сложно, а, - недовольно протянул Джаред. – Я здесь, чтобы предложить тебе сделку.  
Он наклонился, чтобы поднять какую-то бумагу с пола, и Эклз воспользовался моментом, чтобы потянуться за кольтом, который до этого спрятал за поясом. Но Джаред не зря проработал в полиции уже четыре года и среагировал молниеносно, тоже быстро вытянув пистолет из кобуры, одновременно с Дженсеном. Он выпрямился, направляя дуло на другого мужчину и глядя на него из-под приподнятых в удивлении бровей. Так, словно он не ожидал такого поворота событий.  
\- Сделку, - повторил он с нажимом. – Если только пушку опустишь.  
Рука Дженсена слегка подрагивала, главным образом из-за того, что кольт давно нуждался в чистке, и Эклз не был уверен, как он поведёт себя, если сейчас выстрелить.  
\- Лучше сначала выслушаю условия, - как можно более дерзким тоном сказал он.  
Если деваться некуда – надо блефовать. Чем меньше шансов выбраться сухим – тем более уверенным надо выглядеть. Это Дженсен за свою жизнь хорошо уяснил.  
\- Пожалуйста, - пожал плечами Джаред и, убедившись для себя, что Дженсен стрелять не собирается (по крайней мере, пока), посмотрел на бумагу у себя в руках. Подробный план города с отмеченными безлюдными парковками, где Дженсен планировал собирать кассу. В некоторые из них он уже заглянул, в большинство – только собирался. Эклз чертыхнулся про себя: обычно он эту карту всегда держал при себе, но, видимо, уронил, когда сейчас готовился открыть дверь неизвестному посетителю. – Вот этого, - сказал Джаред, - мне будет достаточно, чтобы взять тебя с потрохами. Продавцы тебя опознают и загремишь лет на шесть. Если бы ты хотя бы не размахивал этой штукой, - он взглядом указал на кольт в руках Дженсена, - срок мог быть и поменьше. А ты, как-никак, людей ранил. Серия вооружённых ограблений – это тебе не хухры-мухры…  
\- Ты будешь говорить о своих условиях или мораль мне читать пришёл? – ощетинился Эклз. Рука дрожала уже заметнее, и Дженсен был почти в ярости на себя за это. И на Джареда, который вот так просто объявляется спустя столько лет и пытается припереть его к стенке. Ан-нет, ничего не выйдет. Живым Эклз не дастся. И Джаред при попытке его схватить тоже серьёзно пострадает, как минимум.  
\- Хорошо, - хмыкнул детектив. – Если ты завяжешь со всем этим, дело будет закрыто.  
\- Вот так просто? – нахмурился Дженсен. – Но почему? Из-за воспоминаний о былых временах? – саркастично спросил он.  
\- Можно сказать и так, - чуть склонил голову Джаред, соглашаясь.  
Дженсен всё ещё держал кольт направленным полицейскому прямо в лоб, хмурился и кусал губы. Джаред отвёл глаза от его лица – слишком ярко вспыхнули перед внутренним взором воспоминания. Ему давно уже стоило выбросить всё это из головы, но иногда оно всё же всплывало, совершенно против воли самого Джареда. А теперь, когда они наконец снова находятся в одном помещении, на расстоянии двух метров, и смотрят друг на друга… Как можно было не вспоминать?  
\- Шикарная издёвка, - в конце концов произнёс Дженсен, словно считав с лица детектива всю нужную ему информацию. – Как будто ты сам не знаешь, что у меня нет выбора.  
\- Выбор есть всегда, - убеждённо ответил Джаред.  
\- Я не в воскресной школе, спасибо, - зло выпалил Эклз. – Не надо кормить меня этими сказочками для сытых деток, которых папаши пристраивают в лучшие вузы и академии.  
Эти слова в тишине комнаты прозвучали как пощёчина.  
Джаред вскинул на него гневный взгляд, снова напрягая руку, сжимающую пистолет.  
\- Не пытайся меня задеть, - сквозь зубы произнёс он. – Эти слова не по адресу, я всего добился сам.  
\- Может, ты и репетиторам платил сам? – насмешливо спросил Дженсен. – Или домработнице, которая освобождала тебе время для того, чтобы заниматься?  
Джаред нахмурился, не понимая, к чему клонит Эклз.  
\- Будь ты мной – добился бы ты того же? – пояснил Дженсен с каким-то ожесточённым отчаянием.  
\- Разумеется, - срывается с губ Джареда без промедления. – Нужно только очень захотеть и как следует постараться…  
Эклз активно замотал головой, прерывая поток слов полицейского.  
\- Это бредни для ботанов, - членораздельно произнёс он.  
\- Тебе самому не надоело играть плохого мальчика? – вздохнул Джаред. – Я ведь даю тебе шанс.  
\- Нихрена, - жёстко ответил Дженсен. – Ты не дал мне шанс тогда, не даёшь и сейчас. Нахуй эту иллюзию выбора, нахуй разговоры про то, что всё зависит от человека, и прочую психологическую чушь. Хочешь повязать, пробиться в шерифы – так вяжи, нечего разглагольствовать. Мне от этих душеспасительных бесед тошно делается.  
Джаред посмотрел на него с болью, по крайней мере, ему казалось, что взгляд должен выражать именно это:  
\- Тогда мне придётся вызвать подкрепление.  
\- Тогда мне придётся выстрелить.  
Они буравят друг друга взглядами, наверное, целую вечность, прежде чем Джаред тянется за рацией, чтобы связаться с управлением. Он успевает заметить, как искривляются губы Дженсена в выражении, смутно напоминающем сожаление… а потом Эклз стреляет.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Мотт-Хейвен, дом 1409. Июнь, 18, 2009 год.** _

Дженсен зол. Нет, даже не так: Дженсен в ярости. Из-за этой ищейки он теперь даже в мотелях останавливаться не может, пришлось снять угол в грязной квартирке в трущобах, где приходилось спать, держа руку с пистолетом под подушкой. Хорошо ещё, что у него уже кончились деньги. То есть, хорошего в этом было, конечно, мало. Но это, по крайней мере, гарантировало ему относительную безопасность во время вынужденной остановки.  
Но самым худшим было, пожалуй, то, что он теперь не мог методично грабить намеченные заправки – карта осталась в том мотеле, в руках у этой полицейской шавки. Блять, вот поэтому Дженсен всегда ненавидел строить планы: как только что-то наметишь по графику, оно обязательно сорвётся, как пить дать. Никогда ещё рациональность не приводила Эклза ни к чему хорошему.  
Поэтому сейчас Дженсен сидел в ванной – только здесь можно было хотя бы ненадолго уединиться – и яростно чистил кольт, пытаясь прикинуть, куда ему теперь податься. И насколько рискованно теперь вообще соваться на заправки… Логичнее всего было бы тупо свалить из города, но злость и гордость не позволяли ему это сделать. Дженсен подумал, что, возможно, у него есть шанс в каком-нибудь захолустном супермаркете – да хоть в том же Хантс-Пойнте. Скорее всего, они предупредят о необходимости усиления охраны на заправках, но супермаркеты-то они так быстро оповестить не успеют, а возможно, и вовсе не станут этого делать.  
Чёрт, как же это всё его бесило! И вообще, надо было нахрен вышибить все мозги из этого Па-да-ле-ки. Он произносил его фамилию про себя раздельно, по слогам, издеваясь над её иностранным происхождением. Хотя называть его по фамилии было странно и непривычно. За весь их разговор там, в мотеле, они ни разу не обратились друг к другу по имени или фамилии. По имени было слишком фамильярно для тех отношений, в которых они состояли сейчас. А по фамилии они никогда друг друга не называли и странно было бы вдруг начать это делать.  
Закончив с чисткой пистолета, Дженсен зарядил его и, полный мрачной решимости, вышел из ванной. Оплата за комнату кончалась через два часа, и это были последние деньги Эклза. Медлить больше уже было нельзя. Он снова загнан в угол, у него снова сводит желудок от голода, и выбора снова нет. Как обычно. Дженсен криво ухмыляется, вспоминая наивное «Выбор есть всегда» Джареда. Чёрт, а он ещё думал, что они хорошо изучили друг друга за те несколько лет. Теперь всё совсем иначе.

* * *

Джаред не знает, чему удивлён больше: тому, что Дженсен выстрелил, или тому, что не убил. По сути ведь варианта было только два: если бы это были  _они_  – те, кем они были раньше, – он бы не выстрелил. Если всё изменилось – убил бы. Но Эклз просто ранил его в руку, в которой Джаред сжимал рацию, а потом выпрыгнул через окно. «И скрылся в неизвестном направлении», - хмыкает Джаред про себя. Помощь прибыла довольно быстро. Пуля прошла насквозь, никакие важные вены и артерии задеты не были, так что ранение оказалось относительно лёгким. А ведь это первая пуля, которую Джаред поймал за свою службу. И было странно от мысли, что он схлопотал её именно от Дженсена. Да это просто в голове не укладывалось, если вспомнить…  
Ему, разумеется, пришлось сразу приложить карту к делу и объявить Дженсена в розыск. Он слишком поражён всему случившемуся – тому, как Эклз с ним разговаривал, и тому, что в итоге даже стрелял в него, – поэтому не додумывается указать список возможных псевдонимов, под которыми он может скрываться. А может быть, Джаред этого просто не хочет.  
Во все указанные на карте заправки тут же были отправлены предупреждения. Хотя детектив сомневался, что Эклз в них сунется – ну не дурак же он, в самом деле? Но порядок требовал так поступить.  
Теперь оставалось только ждать, когда Дженсен снова даст о себе знать.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Мотт-Хейвен. Июнь, 18, 2009 год.**_  
Дженсену не впервой было пробираться через трущобы – за эти годы, со времени окончания школы, он научился довольно неплохо ориентироваться в подобной местности. Тем более что трущобы южного Бронкса не были настолько запутаны, как мелкие грязные улочки других городов.  
До Хантс-Пойнта он дошёл пешком, зигзагами пробираясь к менее оживлённой его части. Было ещё довольно светло, но до часа пик у Дженсена было минут сорок, и он надеялся успеть найти подходящий супермаркет и подзаправиться деньжатами ещё до шести часов.  
Цель была найдена без двадцати шесть. Дженсен спрятался за углом и повязал шарф, скрывая нижнюю часть лица. Верхняя и так была скрыта за тёмными очками и кепкой. Потом Эклз переложил пистолет из-за пояса в руку, тут же пряча её в карман. Супермаркет был мелким – как раз то, что нужно. Дженсен прошёлся вдоль рядов обманчиво спокойной походкой – мамаша с ребёнком возле прилавка всё никак не собиралась уходить, а время поджимало. Когда наконец она вышла, Эклз неспешно направился к кассе с пакетиком чипсов, чтобы заранее не вызвать подозрений и не дать кассиру возможность успеть нажать на тревожную кнопку. Кассир – молодой прыщавый пацан, отвратительно жующий жвачку – даже не взглянул на него, пропуская чипсы через аппарат, и назвал цену. Когда Дженсен не отозвался, пацан наконец посмотрел ему в лицо, а потом – на кольт, который Эклз незаметно держал за кассовым аппаратом, чтобы с улицы не было видно. Кассир дёрнулся и попытался незаметно потянуться к кнопке, но Дженсен резким тоном осадил его:  
\- Даже не вздумай, пацанчик. На пушке глушитель, помощь придёт нескоро, если попасть куда нужно.  
Кассир побледнел и послушно открыл кассу, вытаскивая оттуда деньги.  
\- Положи в пакет, - приказал ему Дженсен. Эта часть – с открытием кассы и помещением денег в пакет – была для него всегда самой напряжённой. Здесь человеку при должной сноровке было легче всего незаметно вызвать копов. Сердце гулко билось в груди, пока парень дрожащими руками сгребал купюры в плотный бумажный пакет.  
\- Вот и молодец, - прокомментировал Дженсен, притягивая пакет к себе левой рукой, в правой продолжая зажимать наставленный на кассира пистолет. – Никаких глупостей, пока я не уйду, а то… - он качнул кольт в руке, намекая на неприятные последствия такого опрометчивого поступка.  
Кассир поспешно закивал, и Дженсен попятился на пару шагов, удерживая его на прицеле, а потом пошёл обычной походкой, чтобы невольные свидетели через стеклянные двери не смогли его запомнить по странному поведению и проследить за ним.  
Идти с бумажным пакетом, полным денег, по трущобам – было чистой воды самоубийством, поэтому Дженсен выбрал момент, когда остался один, и юркнул за ближайший угол дома, снимая маскировку и торопливо перекладывая хрустящие купюры во внутренние карманы куртки. На первый взгляд там было не меньше восьми сотен – неплохой результат для мелкого магазинчика. Этого должно было хватить на полторы-две недели в Бронксе, но чутьё подсказывало Дженсену, что ему стоило бы поменять на время райончик, ведь именно здесь его нашёл Джаред. Возможно, на южную часть Бронкса могли наслать обход. Поэтому нужно было найти более-менее укромный мотель, скажем, в Бруклине или Квинсе и назваться новым псевдонимом, пришедшим в голову наобум. Фоторобот на него, наверное, ещё не состряпали, так что ничем не выделяющееся имя поможет ему укрываться по крайней мере неделю, пока не кончатся деньги.  
Поскольку вещей у него с собой всё равно не было, Дженсен не стал возвращаться на съёмную квартиру. Вместо этого он прошёл пару кварталов и только тогда поймал такси, чтобы не запалили, что он ловит транспорт недалеко от места преступления. В машине он расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья и устало прикрыл глаза. Через несколько минут они встали в пробке, а значит, Эклз идеально выгадал момент: едва ли среди такого количества машин его смогут вычислить полицейские. Хотя, конечно, грабить кассы днём было куда нервознее, чем вечером или ночью. Но в этот раз Дженсену повезло. Впереди была неделя “спокойной жизни”, и он улыбнулся краешками губ. Эклз насладится этой неделей сполна. Назло всяким там Джаредам. Да.

* * *

_**Один Полис Плаза, штаб-квартира полиции Нью-Йорка Департамента в Нижнем Манхэттене. Июнь, 23, 2009 год.**_  
Джаред не знал, были ли у Дженсена при себе деньги, когда они встретились пять дней назад. Возможно, он сейчас залёг на дно в одной из съёмных квартир трущоб Бронкса. Возможно также, что именно он входит в число заявлений об ограблении магазинов на заправках и супермаркетов. Детектив чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным, чего раньше не случалось. С Роем и Майклом они прочесали квартиры, которые сдавались в аренду в Хантс-Пойнте и ближайших окрестностях. Опросили кассиров всех ограбленных магазинов. Но ни одной зацепки, ничего примечательного. Дженсен тоже знал своё дело, как и Джаред. Он умел маскироваться так, что при входе в магазин в нём не видели ничего подозрительного. А потом не могли никак описать его внешность. Джаред знал об этом наверняка, потому что переговорил с кассирами на тех заправках, в которых Эклз уже успел поработать. Дженсена, возможно, не узнали бы даже если бы Джаред привёл его за шкирку и показал им.  
Они не виделись вот уже десять… нет, даже двенадцать лет, и детектив не знал наверняка, занимался ли Дженсен грабежами всё это время, однако, вероятнее всего, что да. По крайней мере, в его почерке чувствовался опыт, сноровка. Что ж, Джаред тоже на своём месте и знает своё дело.  
К тому же, Эклз стрелял в него. Нет, не так.  _Дженсен_  стрелял в него. Джаред жмурится от этой мысли, и воспоминания снова накатывают на него...

* * *

_**Техас, Даллас, Оак-лоун авеню. Июль, 9, 1987 год.**_  
\- Девчонка, девчонка!  
Джаред смотрел на окружающих его старших мальчиков огромными испуганными глазами и пятился назад, к стене, заранее обрекая себя на то, чтобы быть избитым в тупиковом переулке.  
Ему сразу не понравился этот город и этот детский сад тире подготовительный класс. Родители соврали ему, что всё будет хорошо. Ничего не было хорошо! С самого первого дня, как эти мальчишки выбрали Джареда в качестве главного козла отпущения. Видимо, им не понравились его отросшие (длиннее, чем у остальных) волосы и слишком опрятная одежда… Джаред мог только предполагать.  
Сначала он, конечно, ещё пытался сопротивляться, даже подрался несколько раз на территории детского сада, за что ему же потом и влетело от воспитателей. Но они не отставали. Сейчас они решили всерьёз взяться за его завтраки. Это, по мнению Джареда, было уже слишком. Свой бутерброд с ветчиной он был готов отвоёвывать до последнего! Но мальчишки вывели его на задний двор и окружили, так, что Джареду только чудом удалось вырваться и убежать за пределы территории сада. В итоге он только отсрочил свою участь.  
\- Цыплёночек загнан в угол, - ухмылялся Джо.  
\- Ему придётся отдать нам свои зёрнышки по-хорошему, - опасным голосом сказал Джим.  
\- Или он останется ходить с переломанными крылышками, - хохотнул Эндрю.  
\- Трое на одного – вот это низость, - раздался презрительный голос за их спинами.  
Мальчики обернулись, и удивлённому взгляду Джареда предстал мальчишка – явно намного старше их, Джареду показалось в тот момент, что ему лет двенадцать, не меньше. Он стоял, небрежно облокотившись о железную решётку, и щёлкал перочинным ножом, то открывая, то закрывая его. На нём была какая-то грязная, видавшая виды майка и камуфляжные широкие штаны.  
\- Тебе какое дело, - грубо отреагировал Эндрю. – Это наша птичка для игр, что хотим, то и воротим.  
\- Ты посмотри, какие слова мы знаем, - насмешливо ответил незнакомый мальчик, и его губы искривились в ухмылке. – Только вот у меня есть один железный аргумент, чтобы вы оставили пацана в покое, - он посмотрел Эндрю прямо в глаза и особенно громко щёлкнул ножом.  
\- Пошли отсюда, Эндрю, - опасливо покосившись на «железный аргумент» сказал Джим и потянул главаря их компании за рукав.  
\- Да ну их обоих, - поддакнул Джо.  
Эндрю скривился от досады – Джаред мог только предполагать, что скривился, ведь они трое стояли к нему спиной – и выплюнул:  
\- Ну и забирай, всё равно эта мелочь никому не нужна.  
И они ретировались – довольно позорно, на самом деле. Незнакомец проводил их ироничным взглядом, а потом взглянул на Джареда, и тот вздрогнул.  
\- Тебе что, четыре года? – спросил он.  
Джаред обиженно вздёрнул подбородок:  
\- Почти пять!  
\- О, ну раз пять, мог бы уже и постоять за себя, - хмыкнул мальчик, и Джаред так и не понял: говорил он всерьёз или с сарказмом. А потом незнакомец оттолкнулся от решётки и подошёл к нему, грубовато протягивая узкую ладонь: - Дженсен.  
\- Джаред, - робея, отозвался тот. Вся эта ситуация жутко смущала, но не восхититься тем, что заставило его мучителей уйти, Джаред не мог: - Крутой ножик, - указал он взглядом на нож, который Дженсен переложил в левую руку, когда представлялся.  
Дженсен задумчиво повертел его в руке, а потом взял и отдал Джареду.  
\- На вот, - небрежно сказал он. – Но используй только для самообороны, - добавил он наставительно.  
Джаред посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и бережно принял подарок из его рук.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул он. – За всё.  
Дженсен как-то смешно передёрнул плечами и ушёл, не попрощавшись.  
А Джаред проводил его восхищённым взглядом, но не стал догонять. Ему показалось, что так и надо. Что этот диковатый взрослый Дженсен – одиночка по жизни.  
И как выяснилось позже, он был прав.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Банк стрит, мотель «Грэй кольт». Июнь, 25, 2009 год.**_  
Мотели в Бруклине определённо были получше, чем в Бронксе, пусть Дженсену и пришлось выбрать один из самых, хм, лояльных к таким, как он. Спустя несколько дней после его вселения в номер Дженсен увидел свой портрет на стенде возле полицейского участка и мысленно выругался. Да какого хера?! Какого рожна он должен висеть на одной доске с убийцами и насильниками? Подумаешь, пальнул пару раз, но выхода-то не было. Эклз не убийца и не собирается им становиться. Он и Джареда не грохнул, хотя, как теперь видел Дженсен, стоило. Обиделся он на него, что ли, за ту пулю в плечо, раз вывесил портрет на всеобщее обозрение?  
После этого Дженсен стал осторожнее и иначе как в очках и кепке на улицу не выходил. Благо погода позволяла расхаживать в таком виде, не привлекая внимания.  
Дженсен не знал, что охота только началась.  
Понял он это только спустя неделю после въезда в мотель, когда деньги были на исходе. С невесёлыми мыслями о том, как нелегко ему будет достать новую партию зелёных бумажек, он зашёл в лифт, чтобы отправиться в свой номер на последние оплаченные сутки. Но когда он нажал на нужный этаж и поднял взгляд, то неожиданно встретился с распахнутыми от удивления знакомыми серо-зелёными глазами.  
Дженсен сглотнул и потянулся за кольтом. И не зря: потому что в следующую секунду в закрывающиеся двери уже втискивался Джаред, тут же направляя дуло своего табельного пистолета Эклзу в лоб.

* * *

Если сначала Джаред и не чувствовал особого рвения ловить Дженсена, то потом, с каждой остро пронзающей болью в плече, когда он неловко поворачивался или двигал рукой, в нём постепенно начал просыпаться азарт. В конце концов, какого хрена? Эклз ранил его, даже не задумавшись, тогда какого чёрта Джаред должен сомневаться?  _Они_  уже не те. Это не реальность подростков Джареда и Дженсена, это мир, где детектив Падалеки должен заставить ответить по всей строгости закона гангстера Эклза. Никаких воспоминаний, никаких сантиментов. Джаред и так сделал много, когда предложил Дженсену завязать и уйти от ответственности. Да он сам бы мог за это здорово влипнуть! Вот только Джаред не учёл, что Эклз всегда был на редкость упрямым. Если уж что ему в голову взбредёт…  
«Как взбрело в голову защищать тебя, - мысленно добавляет Джаред, - и как взбрело тогда, потом…». От этой мысли становится до жути тоскливо.  
Джаред знал, что делает Дженсен и зачем он это делает. Детектив также подозревал, что Дженсен не захочет оставаться в Бронксе, где его поймали. Кроме того, он знал, что у Эклза не так много денег. Сложив всё это, он сделал напрашивающийся сам собой вывод о том, что Дженсен сможет позволить себе мотель или съёмную квартиру только в Квинсе или Бруклине. Даже скорее всё-таки в Бруклине.  
Он подключил Роя, и они, разделившись, стали методично проверять бруклинские мотели – один за другим. Никаких говорящих псевдонимов не встречалось (впрочем, Джаред не особо на них рассчитывал, поэтому с самого начала взял с собой фотографию Эклза).  
Честно говоря, на второй день таких поисков детектив уже сомневался в успешности всей этой кампании – найти Эклза в бруклинских мотелях было всё равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена. И вообще, стоило бы просто послать запросы во все мотели и не тратить попусту время. Вот только Джаред за свою недолгую карьеру убедился, что одно дело – врать какому-то абстрактному детективу, и совсем другое – встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, лгать, глядя ему в глаза. На такое мало кто из администраторов пойдёт – никому не нужны проблемы. А у Джареда ещё к тому же был хороший нюх на ложь, и обычно люди это сразу чувствовали.  
Поэтому он – ну никак не ожидал так внезапно найти Эклза. Он ведь только достал его фото, чтобы показать администратору, когда заметил Дженсена в лифте. Двери уже начали закрываться, когда Джаред сорвался с места, на ходу доставая пистолет из кобуры, и успел вломиться в замкнутое пространство в самый последний момент.

* * *

\- Стоило догадаться, - запыхавшись, выдохнул Джаред. – Выбирал по названию?  
Он имел в виду мотель – Дженсен сразу понял его и хмыкнул, любовно поглаживая свой пистолет большим пальцем. Colt M1911, самозарядный, разработка Браунинга. Они пережили вместе многое, ведь Дженсен со своим кольтом не расставался вот уже лет одиннадцать. Больше Эклз пережил только… ну да, только с Джаредом.  
\- Почему ты до сих пор в городе? – спросил детектив и, словно спохватившись, быстро нажал на кнопку «Стоп».  
\- А мне тут нравится, - огрызнулся Дженсен, нервно поглядывая на панель с кнопками.  
\- Даже не думай, не получится, - покачал головой Джаред, проследив направление его взгляда. – Либо идёшь со мной, либо остаёшься здесь навсегда. Ты же знаешь, за попытку к бегству и всё такое.  
Детектив удивлён жёсткими интонациями в своём голосе – азарт погони быстро перевоплотился в азарт нападения, и в Джареде – обычно спокойном и застенчивом – поднималась волна какой-то животной агрессии. Чувство превосходства – вот, что его сейчас пьянило.  
\- Ты же не убьёшь меня, - ответил Дженсен, насмешливо усмехаясь.  
Джаред моргнул – настолько ярко он увидел перед собой восемнадцатилетнего Дженсена – развязного выпускника старшей школы № 97 в Далласе. Самоуверенного засранца без планов на будущее, ожесточённого жизнью и ставшего ещё более безбашенным после исчезновения матери в середине его одиннадцатого класса.  
\- Если надо будет – убью, - хрипло сказал Джаред, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
Но было уже поздно – Дженсен, как хищник, почувствовал слабину и уверенно приблизился, глядя на Джареда сузившимися глазами. Так, словно он оценивал детектива, прикидывал, что будет, если он предпримет следующий шаг. Глубоко за расширенными зрачками Джареда всколыхнулся ужас от возможности потерять контроль, и Дженсен уцепился за этот страх, поймал и поддел ногтем, вытаскивая наружу, делая этот страх всеобъемлющим, когда решительно протянул руку и накрыл его пах.  
Джаред втянул в себя воздух со свистом и попытался отстраниться, но Дженсен грубо толкнул его к стене и, держа кольт у виска детектива, властно впился в мягкие губы голодным поцелуем. Джаред задохнулся – он чувствовал холод дула и жар уверенных жадных губ, и то, чего он больше всего сейчас боялся, свершилось. Детектив раскрыл губы, впуская гибкий язык, будучи не в силах противиться этому животному напору. Свой пистолет он приставил к животу Дженсена, и это произошло скорее автоматически, чем осмысленно, потому что остатки разума стремительно покидали его голову, а по бёдрам растекалось тепло возбуждения. Поцелуй опустошал его; Джаред чувствовал себя голым, с вывернутой наизнанку душой. Дженсен был безжалостен, он целовал его так отчаянно, словно это был первый и последний раз, прикусывал нижнюю губу и тут же зализывал место укуса, жадно, почти грубо исследовал его рот, и, чёрт, так нетерпеливо тёрся бёдрами о его пах, что Джаред едва сдерживался, чтобы не застонать.  
А потом всё прекратилось – так же резко, как и началось. Дженсен отстранился от него, быстро нажимая кнопку открытия дверей, и пулей вылетел из лифта – так, что Джаред не успел бы попасть в него, даже если бы чувствовал себя более… собранным. Детектив чертыхнулся и нажал на первый этаж, надеясь успеть перехватить Эклза на выходе (разумеется, он спустится по лестнице для персонала, не в номер же ему идти после того, как Джаред нашёл его). Но лифт ехал невероятно медленно, и когда Джаред вывалился из него в холле, он успел увидеть только русую макушку возле жёлтого такси. Дженсен словно почувствовал его взгляд. Он оглянулся, глядя ему прямо в глаза… а потом подмигнул весело и забрался в машину.  
«9075», - успел прочитать Джаред номер на боку машины. Но что это давало? Детектив заранее знал, что допрос таксиста обречён на провал: Дженсен выйдет гораздо раньше пункта своего назначения. Поэтому Джаред в отчаянии бросился к дороге, надеясь успеть поймать машину и догнать их, но изворотливому гаду снова повезло: дорога была просто фантастически пустой. Джаред без особой надежды сообщил патрульным номер такси и с отчаянием посмотрел в ту сторону, в которую уехал Дженсен. Вот ведь сукин сын!  
Губы всё ещё горели от такого неожиданного и подавляющего всякую волю поцелуя, неутихшая эрекция мешала связно мыслить. Джаред несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но вместо этого в голову лезли воспоминания о том, как  _это_  случилось с ними впервые…

* * *

_**Техас, Даллас, Оак-лоун авеню, школа № 97. Октябрь, 12, 1996 год.**_  
Вторая их встреча произошла уже в школе – Джаред увидел Дженсена как-то сразу, когда ещё пришел на линейку вместе с другими первоклашками. Дженсен стоял чуть в стороне от других четвероклассников и выделялся, как фигура на фоне. Только в школе Джаред и узнал, что Дженсен старше него всего на четыре года, но Эклз всегда казался взрослее за счёт этой своей жёсткости и слишком взрослого, слишком... недоверчивого и колючего, что ли, взгляда.  
Всю младшую школу Дженсен опекал его, потому что Джаред снова был чересчур непохож на других, его волосы всё ещё были слишком длинными для мальчика, да и оценки были хорошими, как у примерных девочек (в то время, как другие мальчишки любили устраивать шутливые или серьёзные драки на переменах, постоянно отвлекались на уроках, в общем, были обычными семилетними мальчишками). Они с Дженсеном вообще всегда были похожи в своей непохожести на остальных. Они оба всегда и везде были фигурами на фоне.  
Но когда Джаред перешёл в среднюю школу, то ли Дженсену надоело, то ли он решил, что пришло время, и они стали заниматься в спортзале – Эклз учил его боевым приёмам. Его стиль был жёстким и агрессивным, так, что Джаред сначала не успевал даже просто реагировать. Но он уже тогда решил, что пойдёт в полицейскую академию, и эти навыки ему будут нужны в любом случае.  
Они занимались так уже год, и Джаред многому научился, даже разобрался, в конце концов, со всеми своими обидчиками. Ему казалось иногда, что он превращается в Дженсена – после того, как он здорово им врезал, его стали побаиваться, и он стал таким же тёмным колючим одиночкой, с которым не хотелось связываться, как и Дженсен.  
Джаред много знал о Дженсене, во всяком случае, больше других. Он знал, что Дженсен рос без отца, а мать его сильно пила. Дженсен говорил об этом пару раз, прямым текстом и с каким-то вызовом. Но потом, когда убедился, что Джаред не собирается презирать его за это, перестал сучиться и позёрствовать. Он должен был бы завидовать Джареду, у которого была полная семья и зарабатывали они достаточно для среднего гражданина, но Джаред никогда не чувствовал ни намёка на зависть. Дженсен нёс это в себе, принимая как участь, невезение, простое  _«так уж вышло»_ , и как бы он ни злился на сложившееся положение дел, ничего не изменится, так что завидовать другим бессмысленно.  
Но чем взрослее он становился, тем больше превращался в замкнутого и жёсткого подростка. До той памятной тренировки в спортзале Джаред мог только догадываться о причинах усиления его природного характера. После неё он узнал о Дженсене гораздо больше.  
Это была суббота – последняя тёплая суббота в том году. Тогда Джаред ещё мог ходить в футболке с лёгкой рубашкой поверх неё, а в понедельник уже пришлось надеть куртку… Он помнит всё так подробно, потому, что тот вечер субботы и всё воскресенье были самыми долгими в его жизни.  
Дженсен отрабатывал с ним захваты – это было уже не впервой, поэтому Джаред легко избегал ловких быстрых рук, отскакивая как раз вовремя. Но в какой-то раз Дженсен перехитрил его тем, что как-то очень подло и нечестно схватил за волосы и толкнул на пол, наваливаясь всем телом и не давая даже вздохнуть. У Джареда на глазах мгновенно выступили слёзы – не столько от боли, сколько от обиды, но он промолчал, потому что если бы он пожаловался, что приёмчик грязный, Дженсен бы вполне резонно ответил, что на улице не бывает чистых и честных приёмов. Они занимались уже почти час, и оба были насквозь мокрые от пота. От Дженсена исходил жар, как от печки, так, что его тело почти обжигало. Джаред смотрел на его лицо, которое находилось всего в дюйме от его собственного – глаза Дженсена, такие пронзительно зелёные сейчас, бегали, веснушки на носу и щеках словно проступили ярче обычного, а сухие губы были приоткрыты от того, что он тяжело дышал через рот.  
\- Когда ты уже избавишься от них, - выдохнул Дженсен ему в губы, - это же твоё слабое место.  
Он говорил о длинных волосах Джареда, которые были с ним всю жизнь – Джаред просто не мог представить себя с коротким ёжиком, как у Дженсена, и совсем не собирался стричься, даже если волосы представляли такую опасность во время уличных драк.  
Джаред уже открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить всё это Дженсену, - в который раз сообщить, между прочим, - но тот резко склонился к нему, сокращая и так маленькое расстояние, и жадно впился в его губы – не просто коснулся, не поцеловал, а именно впился, тут же проникая в его рот языком, властно, как-то… по-хозяйски. Падалеки распахнул глаза, в изумлении глядя на него, но отстраниться не мог – не только потому что Дженсен сильно прижимал его к жёстким матам, но и потому что был слишком шокирован, чтобы это сделать.  
Джаред пару раз целовался с девчонками, но это так, ничего серьёзного. Он знал, что у Дженсена был более взрослый опыт – в конце концов, ему было уже восемнадцать, а Джареду только четырнадцать. Но Эклз, как казалось Джареду, относился к девушкам слишком потребительски: он никогда не заводил отношений, даже для постоянного секса, а так, просто перебивался периодически, если совсем припирало. Найти девушку для одного раза никогда не составляло для Дженсена проблему – несмотря на его развязный и грубоватый характер (а может быть,  _благодаря_  ему), девчонки готовы были даже на такое унижение как одноразовая связь.  
Но сейчас Дженсен целовал его, Джареда. Целовал так яростно и уверенно, словно ему было всё равно, какого пола человек, чьи губы он так жадно терзает. Дженсен просто брал, что хотел, делал то, что взбрело в его голову. И делал с таким неистовым желанием, что оно просто сметало любую волю, заставляя подчиниться.   
И Джаред подчинился.  
Закрыл глаза и осторожно, словно пробуя, коснулся своим языком гибкого языка Дженсена. От этого прикосновения его тело, как током, прошило острое возбуждение. Пьянящий коктейль из подростковых гормонов и адреналина после драки сделал своё дело, заставляя Джареда беспомощно застонать и толкнуться болезненно напряжённым членом в бёдра Дженсена.  
Дженсен глухо зарычал и сильнее потянул его за волосы, заставляя Джареда зажмуриться от боли.  
\- Ах ты, сучонок, - прохрипел он, отрываясь от его губ и глядя на Джареда какими-то бешеными глазами, - я бы трахнул тебя прямо здесь, сейчас, - он укусил его за нижнюю губу, - и ты бы подставился под меня, правда, Джей? Малолетняя шлюшка…  
Джаред вообще плохо представлял себе, как выглядит секс между двумя парнями, но то, как Дженсен хрипло называл его по имени вперемешку с ругательствами, заставляло его всхлипывать и почти неразборчиво шептать непослушными губами: «Да… Да…».  
Он чувствовал, как эрекция Дженсена упирается ему в левое бедро, и, чёрт, что бы он сейчас ни приказал, Джаред бы пошёл на всё. Просто – на всё.  
Падалеки уже потянулся рукой вниз – то ли потрогать себя, то ли Дженсена – когда краем помутнённого сознания смог уловить звук приближающихся шагов.  
Дженсен тоже услышал их и среагировал мгновенно, вскакивая и рывком за руку поднимая Джареда. Быстро оглядел его шальными глазами (Джаред отметил, насколько яркими и чувственными были сейчас его покрасневшие и припухшие от поцелуев губы), и в этот момент дверь открылась и заглянул физрук:  
\- Парни, что-то вы сегодня долго. Пора закрывать.  
\- Да, мистер Милтон, - хрипло отозвался Дженсен, и у Джареда мурашки побежали по спине от этого голоса. Предательская краска тут же разлилась по щекам, и Джаред поспешно отвернулся, притворяясь, что проверяет, не забыл ли чего.  
Учитель стоял у открытой двери, ожидая их, так что им пришлось сразу же выйти из зала.  
\- Так дойдёте? – кивнул на спортивные штаны и борцовки мистер Милтон. – Я спешу.  
\- Конечно, - снова ответил за него Дженсен. Какой разговорчивый. А вот Джаред ни слова вымолвить не мог – во рту было сухо, мысли путались… и вообще! Какие уж тут разговоры после  _такого_.  
Вместе с учителем они дошли до ворот школы, а когда он ушёл, попрощавшись с ними, Дженсен наконец взглянул на Джареда, и тот вспыхнул под этими тёмными, изучающими глазами. Глазами сумасшедшего человека. Но Джареда это не испугало, а наоборот, распалило ещё больше: да, они сошли с ума, там, в зале, сошли с ума оба и в один миг. Мир Джареда перевернулся, и теперь ему никогда не стать прежним.  
\- Увидимся, - низким голосом произнёс Дженсен, прощаясь привычным ударом кулак об кулак. Горячая, липкая от пота кожа к такой же горячей влажной коже. Они словно приклеились друг другу на какую-то долю секунды, как разнозаряженные магниты, и Джаред с каким-то внутренним ликованием отметил, что у Дженсена всё ещё стоит.  
А потом они просто разошлись по домам.  
Джаред ждал понедельника с замирающим сердцем, одновременно боясь того, что может произойти, и предвкушая. Но он уже точно знал: они пропали. Из-за этого безумного, берущего то, что хочется, Дженсена они пропали оба – безвозвратно, насовсем. От таких мыслей внизу живота сладко тянуло.  
  
Чего только потом они ни делали, этот первый прерванный раз оставался одним из самых возбуждающих воспоминаний Джареда. Оставался до сих пор. И происшествие в лифте своей сутью было невероятно похоже на него, так, что устоять было просто невозможно.  
Дженсен, чёртов ты сукин сын. Зачем было напоминать – после всего, что мы пережили?  
Это было как возвращение к истокам, но с примесью горечи; и сам Дженсен ещё более дикий и ожесточённый, чем был тогда, в школе. Даже в конце, перед тем, как они полностью потеряли связь, в его прикосновениях не было столько отчаянного желания. Совершенно неуместного сейчас желания. И возможно, потому ещё более захватывающего.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Кларксон авеню, дом 8040. 16. Июнь, 25, 2009 год.**_  
Когда Дженсен сел в такси, он не рассчитывал уехать далеко. Джаред ведь успел увидеть его, а значит, следующий же патрульный наверняка их остановит. Поэтому, как только машина исчезла из поля видимости детектива, Дженсен торопливо расплатился и вышел. Чёрт, и куда теперь деваться?  
В Бруклине тоже можно было найти криминальные улочки, где у каждого за поясом пистолет, если вообще не обрез под курткой. Честно говоря, Дженсена всегда напрягали такие места: здесь предпочитали тусоваться банды, а Эклз по жизни был одиночкой, чем явно проигрывал. Ну, отбился бы он от двоих-троих, но если их там четверо или больше, шансы равны нулю.  
Поэтому в дом, где сдавались квартиры в аренду, он зашёл напряжённым. Делить угол ни с кем не хотелось, и ему удалось уломать хозяина снять всю квартиру на половину суток, кровь из носу пообещав потом остаться в ней на неделю. Хозяин – толстый, небритый мужик – кажется, смекнул, что Дженсен планирует грабануть магазин и потом вернуться с деньгами, но он и сам на вид был не цветочек. Так что просто хмуро кивнул и ушёл, сказав, что вернётся ровно через двенадцать часов. Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением.  
После всего случившегося ему требовалась передышка. Эрекции уже наконец-то не было, но если вспомнить, чем они занимались в лифте всего час назад… Чёртова течная сучка ты, Джаред Падалеки. Как же Дженсен его ненавидел. Какого хрена ему было снова объявляться в его жизни, неужели нельзя было передать дело Эклза кому-нибудь другому, раз уж судьба сложилась так, что оно попало в руки именно Джареду? Можно было бы подумать, что он мстит – было бы только за что. Это ведь Дженсен должен…  
В нём тяжёлой волной всколыхнулись воспоминания – все обиды последних месяцев их общения, которые до сих пор хранились в памяти Дженсена. Как пуля, застрявшая после выстрела и периодически напоминающая о себе глухой болью.

* * *

_**Техас, Даллас, Оак-лоун авеню, задний двор школы № 97. Март, 10, 1996 год.**_  
Дженсен спиной почувствовал этот привычный тяжёлый взгляд и резко обернулся. Пепел с сигареты от этого движения сорвался на асфальт, рассыпавшись маленькими оранжевыми искорками.  
Они смотрели друг на друга напряжённо с минуту или две, прежде чем Майк, стоявший рядом, нарушил гнетущее молчание, грубовато спросив:  
\- Что этот молокосос таскается за тобой? Гони ты его уже в шею, нам уходить скоро.  
Джаред вскинул бровь (точно так же, как это всегда делал Дженсен), мол, что, серьёзно прогонишь? И Дженсен, нахмурившись, потушил сигарету о стену школы.  
\- Пять минут, - бросил он компании и под их раздражённые вздохи пошёл по направлению к школе, кивнув Джареду, когда поравнялся с ним.  
В конце первого этажа был заброшенный кабинет, битком забитый сломанными партами и стульями, и иногда, если туда заносили новый поломанный предмет мебели и забывали запереть, он был открыт.  
В этот раз им повезло. Дженсен запрыгнул на опасно покосившуюся от этого парту и нетерпеливо уставился на Джареда взглядом  _«Говори-быстрей-чего-хотел-и-я-пошёл»._  
\- Слушай, - неуверенно начал тот, подходя к Дженсену и беря его за руки, - я понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко из-за мамы и…  
\- То, что эта пьяница наконец окочурилась где-нибудь под забором – благословение, а не наказание, - жёстко прервал его Дженсен, и Джаред испуганно посмотрел на него. Хорошему мальчику из хорошей семьи было невдомёк, как можно так отзываться «о родной матери».  
\- А если её найдут, если она исправится… - пробормотал он, но наткнувшись на непроницаемую стену во взгляде Дженсена, замолчал. – Хорошо, - вздохнул он, - но с деньгами мы можем тебе помочь. Не смотри на меня так! Я же вижу, как тебя ломает от продажи хот…  
Дженсен сжал челюсти и резко ударил кулаком по стене совсем рядом с Джаредом. Тот вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся.  
\- Мне. Не нужна. Ничья. Помощь, - отрывисто произнёс он и потряс рукой с разбитыми костяшками. – Едешь в Нью-Йорк – езжай, заведёшь себе там более благополучных дружков, которыми родители наконец будут довольны.  
\- Когда ты уже поймёшь, что мне похуй на то, что они думают? – гневно отозвался Джаред.  
Вообще-то, обычно он не матерился, и когда это происходило, Дженсен всегда понимал, что друг… любовник? В общем, что он на пределе.   
\- Я всего лишь хочу помочь тебе, так же, как ты всегда помогал мне.  
В голосе Джареда было столько отчаяния, что даже Дженсена словно что-то больно царапнуло по сердцу.  
\- Мне уже не поможешь, - бесцветно ответил он. – Спасайся сам.  
\- Почему ты такой осёл? - беспомощно пробормотал Джаред и ткнулся лицом ему в шею, судорожно вздыхая.  
\- Я же тебе нравлюсь таким, - ответил Дженсен. Вышло полувопросительно.  
Джаред посмотрел на него, зло смаргивая слёзы, и ткнулся губами в его рот отчаянно целуя. Ему наверняка тогда казалось, что всё – хуже некуда, и Джаред даже не подозревал, что это – только начало. Хотя спасти Дженсена и правда было уже нельзя.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Пятая авеню, дом 2310. Июнь, 25, 2009 год.**_  
Остаток дня на работе для Джареда был, как во сне. Минуло двенадцать лет, и он почти полностью выкинул Дженсена из головы, зачем же Эклз снова будит давно забытые желания, да ещё так нахально издеваясь? Перед глазами детектива стоит, как Эклз подмигнул ему, прежде чем сесть в такси, и это так сильно похоже на самоуверенного, наглого Дженсена в семнадцать лет, что у Джареда перехватывает дыхание.  
Тогда, когда они оба стали потеряны для мира (но найдены друг для друга), Дженсену словно стало немного лучше. Если раньше он чаще всего ходил угрюмый и готовый вскинуться на любого, кто не так посмотрит или что-то не то скажет; если раньше он только ухмылялся криво и редко смеялся; то после того, как они стали… Джаред всегда нерешительно употреблял про себя это  _«стали вместе»_  - в общем, после этого Джаред с удивлением наблюдал на лице Дженсена улыбку, а несколько раз тот даже весело смеялся, не насмехаясь над кем-то, не горько или демонстративно, а просто потому что его что-то веселило.  
Вот и сейчас Дженсен подмигнул ему, откровенно веселясь, и это было так непохоже на Дженсена, которого Джаред помнил по последним месяцам их общения, это был такой…  _его_  Дженсен, что дух захватывало.  
Перед внутренним взором проносились все их самые страстные встречи – в школе и дома у Джареда, где они изо всех сил старались не шуметь, когда Дженсен приходил ночью в комнату к Джареду, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.  
Джареда накрыло, он и сам знал, но уже ничего не мог поделать с жаркой тягучей волной, поднявшейся внизу живота. Он протянул руку вниз, обхватывая жаждущий прикосновений твёрдый член, шумно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Дженсен делал это по-другому – его ладонь была **ỳ** же и гораздо жёстче, чем у Джареда. Он любил грубо схватить Джареда за мошонку, так, что становилось почти больно, а потом резко провести кулаком по его члену, до конца оттягивая крайнюю плоть, и заставляя Джареда кусать губы от нетерпения. Дженсен дрочил ему быстро и особо не церемонясь; иногда он останавливался, заставляя Джареда балансировать на грани, и пережимал член у основания, чтобы тот не мог кончить. Джаред стонал, хрипел и всхлипывал, умоляя Дженсена дать ему это сделать, и в глазах у Эклза разгоралось  _такое_ пламя, что было удивительно, как только он не кончал одновременно с Джаредом, отпуская его и парой быстрых движений доводя до оргазма. Джаред хрипло выдохнул, изливаясь себе на руку и живот одновременно с тем – четырнадцатилетним собой, лежащим под Дженсеном.  
Когда ему удалось восстановить дыхание, он повернулся набок и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ему вдруг стало  _так_  хреново,  _так_  плохо, что выть хотелось.  
Их жизни больше никогда не будут прежними. Джаред должен поймать Дженсена и отдать под суд. Дженсен должен скрываться от Джареда и, возможно, даже убить, если Джаред его найдёт и попробует увести с собой. Какого чёрта Джаред решил, что справится? Какого чёрта он решил, что Дженсен отступится, и Джаред сможет как-нибудь подлатать дело, прикрывая его задницу? Такой расклад – не для упёртого Дженсена. Но Джаред сильный, и он тоже может быть упрямым, если так нужно.  
Почувствовав себя чуточку увереннее, Джаред поймал это состояние и уснул с мыслью, что с завтрашнего дня начнёт более серьёзную кампанию по поимке Дженсена. В этот раз он не уйдёт.

* * *

 _ **Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Кларксон авеню. Июнь, 26, 2009 год.**_  
\- Вот же сука, - выдохнул Дженсен, поражённо глядя на широкий экран телевизора через витрину. Оттуда на него пялилась его собственная, теперь всеми узнаваемая, рожа.  
Эклз поглубже спрятал пакет с деньгами, которые только что добыл из захолустного магазинчика, и натянул кепку пониже на лоб.  
Он быстрым шагом дошёл до своего временного жилища и там, за дверью, обессиленно сполз на пол, роняя пакет. Сука, сука, сука, блять! Что за тактика?! Чем милее себя ведёт с ним Дженсен, тем плотнее Джаред с полицейскими шавками его окружает. Дженсен в ярости отшвырнул кепку и сдёрнул тёмные очки. Ему охренеть как повезло, что кассир не признал его сразу же. Или он просто ещё не видел новости? В любом случае, всё естество Эклза кричало о том, что надо драпать, пока не поздно. Следующая вылазка будет провальной, как пить дать. Заметут. Скуют наручниками. И бросят гнить за решёткой. Дженсен вскочил и принялся мерить маленькую комнатку шагами.   
Какого хуя, Падалеки? Жить надоело, что ли? Сидел бы, тух в своём аккуратненьком офисе и не лез к Дженсену, так ведь нет! Блюститель закона, бля.   
Ярость в нём бурлила, заставляя сидеть на жопе и даже не думать сваливать. Это уже дело принципа какое-то. Весы со свободой на одной чаше и злостью на Джареда на другой дрогнули и склонились на вторую сторону. Дженсен мрачно усмехнулся. Пусть мышка считает себя котом, играющим с едой. Эклз покажет ему, кто здесь кот на самом деле.

* * *

_**Один Полис Плаза, штаб-квартира полиции Нью-Йорка Департамента в Нижнем Манхэттене. Июнь, 26, 2009 год.**_  
К счастью, решимость Джареда с утра никуда не делась. Он пришёл в офис, мрачный, как туча, и тут же связался с новостным центром, потребовав демонстрировать фото Эклза по всем выпускам дважды в день. Теперь-то уж крылышки у птички будут подрезаны, осталось дождаться, когда она, измученная и неспособная улететь, сама угодит в капкан. А то, что Эклза заметут в ближайшее время, было ясно как день. Даже если Дженсен успел ограбить какого-нибудь бедолагу, денег из кассы ему хватит недели на две максимум. Он выйдет из сумрака, рано или поздно, это только вопрос времени.  
И вот тогда-то Джаред и покажет ему, что бывает с теми, кто стреляет в бывших любовников и будит в них воспоминания, нагло сматываясь после этого. Он уже пробовал по-хорошему, и Дженсен сам объявил войну. Что ж, на войне как на войне, будем играть по этим правилам.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Кларксон авеню. Июнь, 26, 2009 год.**_  
Хозяин отказался брать у него плату за неделю. Увидел Дженсена по ТВ и сказал, что такие проблемы ему не нужны.  
\- Засветился по национальным каналам – считай, тебя уже закрыли, - грубовато пояснил он.  
И вот это было реально плохо.  
Дженсену хотелось наорать на этого мужика и разбить что-нибудь на прощанье, но он покрепче сжал кулаки, так, что ногти впились в ладони, и молча вышел. Стисни зубы, Джей, прорвёмся. Но внутри уже забилось встревоженным вороньём накрывающее его ощущение беспомощности. Чувство, что вот оно – начало конца. Такое знакомое, почти родное, взлелеянное когда-то, лет двенадцать назад.

* * *

**_Техас, Даллас, Оак-лоун авеню, школа № 97. Апрель, 14, 1996 год._**  
\- Я волнуюсь за тебя.  
Вот опять. Джей ему что, мамочка? Дженсена задолбал этот встревоженный взгляд, это  _«волнуюсь за тебя»_ , сквозящее чуть ли не в каждом их разговоре.  
Майк дал ему нюхнуть убойной дури, и сейчас Дженсену в кое-то веки было почти хорошо. А Джаред снова утащил его в пустой класс «поговорить».  
Дженсен не помнит, когда последний раз появлялся на занятиях, он приходил в школу только сконтачиться с компанией – Крис и Ларс продолжали ходить на уроки, и Дженсена это забавляло. Майк в этом плане был больше похож на него.  
\- Отъебись, всё под контролем, - ответил Дженсен, заваливаясь на парту и прикрывая глаза. Как же кружилась голова…  
Ни черта не было под контролем, жизнь катилась под откос, и это было – самое начало конца. Дженсен чувствовал это так остро; ощущение петли на шее, затягивающейся туже с каждым днём. Его мутило от запаха жареных сосисок дома, его бесили заботливые прикосновения Джареда, всё, что хотелось Дженсену – ненадолго отрубаться, чтобы иметь силы для нового дня, и только дурь Майка могла исполнить это простое, человеческое желание. По-хорошему – стоило бы выйти из игры вообще. Но для этого Дженсен был слишком труслив.  
\- У тебя выпускные экзамены через месяц, - продолжил медленную пытку Джаред. – Не сдашь – не получишь аттестат.  
\- Ты копом собираешься быть или преподом? – вяло огрызнулся Дженсен. – Что за проповеди в духе мисс Якобсон?  
Джаред обиженно поджал губы.  
\- Я не хочу уезжать, ты же знаешь.  
\- Чёрта с два! – Дженсена так возмутила эта наглая ложь, что он резко открыл глаза и рывком выпрямился на парте. От этого его затошнило, и пришлось зажмуриться, пытаясь справиться с собой. – Чёрта с два, - глухо повторил он, когда наконец почувствовал себя лучше. – Закончишь там школу, поступишь в их Академию… Для тебя всё складывается как нельзя лучше, малыш.  
\- Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты… чтобы мы вместе…  
\- Со мной всё кончено, Джей.  
Вот он и сказал это. Удивительно, как легко сорвались с языка эти слова. То, что он боялся произнести даже мысленно, вырвалось сейчас так просто, как будто Дженсен давно это твердил про себя, и теперь просто озвучил, вот и всё.  
И когда он произнёс это вслух, его неожиданно отпустило. Деваться некуда, он заперт в комнате без окон и дверей с издевательской красной надписью на стене:  _«No exit»_. Вот тогда-то Дженсен и понял, что выживет. Любой ценой, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Выживет этой дерьмовой судьбе назло, и пусть она сдохнет от бессильной ярости, сука.  
Джареду нечего ответить, он морщится, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, но что тут скажешь? Поэтому он просто обнимает Дженсена, хотя тот как будто не чувствует прикосновения. Все сенсорные системы сейчас словно отключились, мир схлопнулся до этой единственно важной сейчас мысли:  _«Я обязательно выживу. Выживу всем назло.»_

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Кларксон авеню. Июль, 9, 2009 год.**_  
Ничего хуже в жизни Дженсена ещё не было. Хотя детство с пьянками мамочки и её отвратительными ухажёрами, которые менялись каждые две-три недели, тоже было не восторг, но это… Жить на улице, в вонючем переулке, стащив из мусорных баков огромную коробку из-под чьего-то новенького домашнего кинотеатра… Дженсен скрежетал зубами от этой фантастической насмешки судьбы. Кто-то ведь смотрит его, телевизор этот. И видит рожу Дженсена, пытаясь запомнить, чтобы сообщить копам в случае чего. А сам Дженсен – вот он, прячется за картонными стенками из-под их нового телека, грязный и небритый. Чудом ещё только не столкнувшийся нос к носу со снующими здесь бандами гангстеров. Небольшим везением можно было назвать и то, что ему подвернулся чумазый мальчишка, до одури напоминающий самого Дженсена в детстве. За небольшую плату он доставал для Дженсена еду в супермаркете, так что с удовлетворением хотя бы этой потребности всё было более-менее налажено. А вот отлить он всегда отходил, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, опасаясь в равной степени копов и бандитов. Дженсен был зажат меж двух огней, и чувство беспомощности нарастало в нём с каждым днём, пока наконец не вылилось в ослепительно белую ярость. Да какого чёрта? Он обязательно выживет.  
Скрываться уже не было смысла – человек, зашедший в магазин в таком виде, как Дженсен, всё равно не останется незамеченным. Поэтому Эклз просто подкараулил один магазинчик на заправке, когда там не было ни одного покупателя, и ворвался внутрь, распахивая дверь ударом ноги и тут же направляя кольт в голову кассиру.  
\- Гони бабки, живо, - отрывисто скомандовал он. – И чтобы без глупостей!  
По взгляду кассира он сразу понял, что его узнали, впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Он быстро забрал пакет с банкнотами и вышел из магазина, почти сразу же переходя на бег. Сердце, наяривавшее кульбиты с того самого момента, как Дженсен двинулся к магазину, сейчас просто зашкаливало, сжимаясь от неприятного предчувствия. Ещё один поворот, и он будет в безопасности – там короткая дорога к месту, где он сейчас остановился, можно будет прошмыгнуть закоулками незамеченным. Ещё только один поворот…  
Пятнадцать футов до поворота, десять… Быстрее же, ну, быстрее! Дыхание сбивается, перед глазами скачут чёрные точки от того, что он так выкладывается, будучи (как всегда) голодным…  
И тут Дженсен резко останавливается, почти налетев на вырулившую из-за угла полицейскую тачку. Вот блять.

* * *

_**Один Полис Плаза, штаб-квартира полиции Нью-Йорка Департамента в Нижнем Манхэттене. Июль, 9, 2009 год.**_  
\- Попался в Бруклине, - бросил Рой, быстро заглядывая в кабинет Джареда и тут же направляясь к двери.  
Детектив вскочил, чувствуя, как темнеет перед глазами от предвкушения. Какое счастье, что Экалза сегодня задержали! В голове шумела кровь, и сердце быстро выбивало такт:  _«Попался-попался-попался»_. Какая волшебная, какая чудесная мелодия. Схватить Дженсена за шкирку и… Чёрт, он потом разберётся, что там после «и», главное – схватить за шкирку.  
Он поспешно запрыгнул в машину – вот уже сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть… Автомобиль тронулся, и сердце Джареда забилось ещё чаще. Сейчас, сейчас…

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Кларксон авеню. Июль, 9, 2009 год.**_  
\- Эй! – крикнул коп, который сидел за рулём.  
И Дженсен понял, что у него секунды две, не больше. Потом этот толстяк вывалится из машины и наставит на него пушку. Тогда уже не убежать, а даже если постараться – то он, как минимум, схлопочет пулю, которую хрен знает как вытащить в его абсолютно антисанитарных условиях и при отсутствии инструментов.  
Поэтому Эклз кидается вправо, огибая машину, и несётся за спасительный поворот сломя голову. Никогда в жизни Дженсен ещё так быстро не бегал, даже сматываясь подальше от магазинчика, который грабанул впервые, в восемнадцать.  
Но несмотря на это, плечо всё же опаляет дикой болью, когда пуля проносится мимо, задевая кожу. И на том спасибо, хоть царапнула, а не застряла внутри. Выковыривать её широким ножом Дженсен не смог бы даже после целой бутылки виски.  
Он заворачивает за угол и бежит, не оглядываясь, чтобы не терять драгоценные секунды. Он слышит крики и топот позади себя, но эти звуки едва пробиваются сквозь шум его собственных бьющих по асфальту кроссовок и выбивающего лихорадочный ритм сердца.  
«По крайней мере, у них нет собаки», - проносится в голове у Дженсена. Собака догнала бы его в два счёта, а этим увальням с задачей не справиться – Эклз и так был впереди, так ещё и бежит быстрее, потому что от этого его жизнь зависит, как-никак.  
Ему повезло ещё и в том, что переулки слишком узкие, и копы не могут воспользоваться своей “волшебной” тачкой с разноцветными мигалками.  
Дженсен не решился бы назвать время, за которое добрался до коробки, в которой жил, но был уверен, что такая скорость могла бы если не войти в Книгу рекордов, то уж точно оказаться где-то близко к рекордной. Он вваливается в коробку и почти полностью закрывает створки, оставляя только узкую щёлочку, чтобы следить за ситуацией. Копы давно отстали, но перестраховаться следовало. А потом падает на спину, поджимая поближе согнутые в коленях ноги – во всю длину в коробке вытянуться было нельзя – и закрывает глаза, шумно дыша. Отбился…

* * *

У Джареда мгновенно всё оборвалось внутри, когда увидел разочарованные лица запыхавшихся патрульных.  
\- Твою мать, - ругнулся он сквозь зубы.  
Каким образом Дженсену всегда удавалось выкручиваться в последний момент?  
Джаред выслушал рассказ полицейских и подавил раздражённый вздох. Уж если бы он был рядом, он бы не дал Эклзу удрать…  
Детектив обвёл взглядом улицу, представляя, как бежал по ней Дженсен.  
\- Прочешите весь район, - приказал он патрульным, - он не мог далеко уйти.  
«Ещё не всё потеряно», - сказал он себе.  
Он поймает Дженсена. Поймает, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Джаред чувствовал азарт, как гончая, напавшая на след: Эклз где-то рядом, сбежал переулками да и заныкался в какую-нибудь дыру. Его найдут и приведут к нему, Джареду, Эклз ещё пожалеет… Джаред и сам не знал, о чём. Он просто так думал: Эклз ещё пожалеет. Вероятно, даже сегодняшней же ночью.

* * *

Днём его коробка выглядела бы как неоновая вывеска:  _«Здесь скрывается Дженсен Росс Эклз»_. Но шёл уже восьмой час, и в переулки попадало мало света от огней улицы. Хотя Дженсен всё равно нервничал. Только куда ему было деваться? Бежать в подъезд или, того хуже, на крышу было бы самым идиотским решением. Это только в фильмах герои вечно сами себя загоняют в ловушку, пытаясь укрыться в помещениях. А Дженсен за свою жизнь уяснил: если хочешь спрятаться – делай это на открытом пространстве, потому что найти тебя смогут в любом случае, где бы ты ни отсиживался, а на улице у тебя будет шанс смыться.  
Спустя полчаса он понял, почему не находил себе места: вдалеке послышалась речь, и Дженсен, вглядываясь в щель между створками коробки, смог увидеть, что это были те же патрульные, которым он чуть не попался тридцать минут назад. Вот же…  
Он закусил губу и напряжённо наставил пистолет на картонные дверцы. Грохнуть нужно будет сразу двоих, быстрыми и чёткими выстрелами. Иначе не выжить.  
Сердце гулко билось об грудную клетку, пока Дженсен напряжённо следил, как эти двое приближаются. Его коробка сейчас представлялась Эклзу огромной вульгарной громадой посреди переулка, кричащим силуэтом, выделяющимся из темноты. Слишком заметная, слишком притягивающая взгляд.  
Дженсен уже видел только ноги патрульных, настолько близко к нему они подобрались. Он чуть дрогнувшими пальцами снял кольт с предохранителя и затаил дыхание.  
Следующая минута показалась ему вечностью. Но судьба, видимо, решив поиграть, как кошка с мышкой, снова благосклонно позволила Эклзу обойтись без убийства. Дженсен знал, что стопудово потом будет  _такая_  хрень, что облегчение от того, что копы свалили, он будет вспоминать как знак: пиздец приближается.  
Ну да об этом он подумает завтра, а сейчас можно наконец-то отрубиться. И похер на урчащий от голода желудок – Дженсен слишком вымотался, да и пацанёнка, таскающего ему еду, всё равно не видно. Он устало закрыл глаза и погрузился в глубокий сон без снов.

* * *

_**Один Полис Плаза, штаб-квартира полиции Нью-Йорка Департамента в Нижнем Манхэттене. Июль, 10, 2009 год.**_  
Эклза так и не нашли.  
Джаред диву давался: если его не нашли на улице, это могло значить только одно. Какой-то сильно рискующий собственной задницей урод скрывает его у себя в квартире. Джаред не знал, общается ли Дженсен с той своей компанией до сих пор и мог ли обратиться с просьбой к кому-нибудь из них. Или тут всё решили деньги? Стоило проверить.  
Но осмотр квартир на Кларксон-авеню ничего не дал. Либо Дженсен забрёл подальше от временного убежища, либо… Джаред нахмурился. Либо эти неповоротливые патрульные его проглядели.  
Чёрт, он с ума сходил от бессилия. Дженсен ведь здесь, скрывается где-то совсем рядом! Джареду иногда чудится, будто он может уловить его запах, хотя это, конечно, полный бред. Когда Джаред его наконец поймает, он из него всю душу вытрясет, пока не узнает, где же Эклз отсиживался.  
Вообще, все эти игры в прятки так были на него не похожи – Джаред же помнит, каким он был наглым и нетерпеливым. Это даже… пугало.

* * *

_**Техас, Даллас, Оак-лоун авеню, дом № 1610. Май, 3, 1996 год.**_  
\- Рад, что тебе лучше, - Джаред улыбается, глядя на то, как Дженсен с аппетитом поедает мамины блинчики.  
Дженсен усмехается ему, и Джареда что-то настораживает в этой усмешке, но он отмахивается от назойливых мыслей. Главное, что Джей снова с ним общается, пусть и не завязал совсем с той своей компанией. По крайней мере, он больше не хамит и не отмахивается от него, как от мухи.  
У Джареда не было первых двух уроков из-за того, что в школе не смогли найти замену приболевшей миссис Краймер. Дженсен как-то прознал об этом и пришёл к нему – эдакий нахальный жест: а приду-ка я без приглашения в дом твоих родителей, которые меня ненавидят.   
Когда Дженсен заканчивает с завтраком, он довольно отодвигает от себя тарелку и смотрит на Джареда  _тем самым взглядом_ , облизывая маслянистые пальцы. Джаред следит за ним, затаив дыхание. Когда они в последний раз…?  
Пару минут спустя он уже обнаруживает себя наполовину сползшим с дивана в гостиной, отчаянно толкающимся во влажный горячий рот, и ему так охуительно, что… что… даже и сравнить-то не с чем! Дженсен так редко делал ему минет, а задницу вообще никогда не подставлял, но Джаред особо не жаловался. Он был только безумно благодарен за такие редкие моменты, когда они менялись ролями.  
Когда всё заканчивается, он так и остаётся лежать в неудобной позе, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Дженсен встаёт и садится с ним рядом, треплет по волосам почти ласково, и Джареду так тепло и хорошо, что впору зарыдать от счастья и уткнуться лицом в худой подтянутый живот Дженсена. Он тянется к его бёдрам, не открывая глаз, но Дженсен со смехом отбрасывает его руку.  
\- Считай, что я теперь занимаюсь благотворительностью, - низко пояснил он ему прямо в ухо, заставляя кожу Джареда покрыться мурашками. – Кстати о ней. Хочешь что-нибудь? Печенек, мороженого? – Дженсен говорит насмешливо, но Джаред понимает, что он не шутит.  
Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Дженсена настороженно:  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но…  
\- Отказ не принимается, - весело восклицает Дженсен и натягивает на Джареда джинсы, помогает подняться.  
А потом они идут в магазинчик за углом и закупаются всякой всячиной, которую Дженсен почти бездумно хватает с полок. Джаред отмечает, что тот как-то странно взбудоражен, и недобрые предчувствия расползаются где-то в груди.  
Когда они расплачиваются на кассе, Дженсен бросает на Джареда победный взгляд, и они выходят.  
\- Ну и что это было? – хмурится Джаред.  
\- Хочешь, покажу? – загадочно улыбается Дженсен. – Если только обещаешь не быть занудой, ботан.  
\- Я не ботан, - вскидывает подбородок Джаред. Надо же, совсем как в их первую встречу. Только Дженсен теперь не хмыкает насмешливо, а наклоняется и целует его в ямочку на подбородке, поддерживая голову пальцами.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - смеётся он, - вы в своём продвинутом потоке на самом деле оргии устраиваете, а Сёстры милосердия – это зашифрованное название сборища похотливых лесбийских сучек.  
\- Да ну тебя, - улыбается Джаред и бросает в него пачку чипсов.  
Они идут к Дженсену домой – Джаред понимает это на полпути. Дженсен живёт довольно далеко от Джареда, хоть и на той же улице. Пока они идут, аккуратно покрашенные дома сменяются более неопрятными, и дом Дженсена становится кульминацией. Вообще-то Джаред его и раньше видел, но каждый раз внутри всё сжимается от мысли, что в таком заброшенном покосившемся доме можно жить.  
\- У меня никого нет, - насмешливо говорит Дженсен, и Джаред уже открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться тем, как легко Дженсен это произносит, но потом ловит веселящийся взгляд зелёных глаз и решает промолчать. Джаред – не зануда и не ботан!  
У Дженсена нет второго этажа. Они проходят в конец дома, где раньше располагалась его комната, а теперь, когда он единственный жилец, была просто спальня. Джаред оглядывается, с сожалением отмечая сорванные с одной петли занавески, а потом поворачивается к выжидающе смотрящему на него Дженсену. Тот сидит возле кровати и, поймав взгляд Джареда, выдвигает ящик с постельным бельём. Джаред подходит и садится рядом. Сердце гулко бьётся в груди в предвкушении какого-то секрета Дженсена. А тот выкладывает на постель простыни и пододеяльники и бережно достаёт то, что лежало на дне. Джаред шумно выдыхает:  
\- Откуда…  
\- Нравится? – гордо спрашивает Дженсен, поглаживая обрез винтовки. – Winchester 1887. Хочешь подержать?  
У Джареда мелькает парадоксальная мысль, что так же, наверное, только что родившая женщина может предлагать подержать ребёнка его отцу.  
Он осторожно принимает обрез из рук Дженсена и оглядывает его со смесью страха и восхищения. Да уж, другой возможности не будет – едва ли обрез Винчестера заявлен в списке табельного оружия для полицейских Нью-Йорка.  
\- Дженс, - почему-то шёпотом говорит Джаред, – но откуда?  
\- Майк достал, - отмахивается тот. – Ты лучше посмотри, как хорош!  
Джаред согласно кивает и сглатывает, а потом прикладывает его к плечу. Он приятно тяжёлый, и Джаред чувствует что-то, похожее на возбуждение, когда держит его в руках.  
\- Что, уже стоит? – с усмешкой осведомляется Дженсен, словно почувствовав его состояние. – Это нормально, у меня тоже так было первый раз.  
Джаред бросает на него смущённый взгляд и нехотя возвращает винтовку.  
\- И что, никаких допвопросов, офицер? – ухмыляется Дженсен, и Джаред непонимающе смотрит на него. – Не пробиться тебе в детективы с таким неумением складывать два и два.  
Джаред уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить… но так и замирает. Дженсен с удовольствием смотрит на его лицо, когда Джареда наконец осеняет.  
\- Ты… ты… кого-то убил и ограбил? – бледнеет он.  
\- За кого ты меня держишь, - обижается Дженсен. – Плохо ты сложил два и два, Джей. Магазин, - он потряс перед носом Джареда пачкой печенья.  
\- Мы были в магазине, который ты ограбил? – не веря своим ушам, выдыхает Джаред.  
\- Угу, - расплывается в довольной улыбке Дженсен.  
\- И он тебя даже не узнал?!  
\- Высший класс, а? – ещё шире улыбается Дженсен.  
\- Ты… - Джаред вскакивает, сжимая кулаки. – Джей, ты совсем последние мозги растерял? Какого хера…  
\- Тшш, - Дженсен встаёт и прикладывает палец к его губам. – Вот поэтому я и сказал – если не будешь занудой… За один раз, - он полез в карман за бумажником и продемонстрировал его содержимое, - за один раз я получил столько, сколько мне платят хот-дожники за месяц.  
\- Но ты мог бы закончить школу, поступить в колледж, - беспомощно пробормотал Джаред. – Твоя зарплата потом была бы не меньше!  
\- Да когда ты уже поймёшь, Джаред, - вдруг разозлился Дженсен. Он всегда называл Джареда полным именем, когда сердился. – Не получится у меня правильной схемки - школа-колледж-карьерный рост! Я профнепригоден для нормальной жизни, врубаешься?  
Джаред зажмурился, мотая головой. Что Дженсен такое говорит? Что значит  _«профнепригоден для нормальной жизни»?_  Как такое вообще возможно?  
\- Я всё продумал, - твёрдо сказал Дженсен. – За такую мелочь при смене штатов дело не передают федералам, так что…  
\- А если передадут? – Джаред открыл глаза и испуганно посмотрел на Дженсена. – Джей, это же  _федералы_. Даже я не смогу тебе помочь, когда буду работать в Нью-Йорке…  
Дженсен посмотрел на него ошарашенно:  
\- Ты не должен мне помогать, - удивлённо ответил он. – Это моя дурь, а у тебя будет семья, карьера…  
Прозвучало горько. Джареду захотелось подойти к нему и обнять, но он не решился.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - тихо, без особой надежды попросил Джаред.  
Дженсен молча убрал винтовку обратно в ящик для постельного белья, накрыл простынями и повернулся к Джареду, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Я и не ждал, что ты поймёшь меня, Джей. Куда тебе…  
\- Дурак, - в сердцах выпалил Джаред, возмущённый этими словами. – Я же как лучше хочу, а ты!  
\- Ну да, - грустно усмехнулся Дженсен. – Как лучше  _для тебя._  
Джаред посмотрел на него с отчаянием, а потом бросил быстрый взгляд на наручные часы.  
\- Мне пора на занятия, а то опоздаю, - бросил он и вышел из комнаты, не оглядываясь.  
\- В этом весь ты, Джей, - крикнул ему Дженсен перед тем, как Джаред хлопнул входной дверью.  
А в этом весь Дженсен. Профнепригодный для нормальный жизни.  
И Джареду нечем было ему помочь.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Кларксон авеню. Июль, 11, 2009 год.**_  
Дженсен проснулся от резкой боли в плече. Он неудачно повернулся во сне и лёг на вчерашнюю рану. Вот же чёрт… Эклз с отвращением посмотрел на то, что вчера легкомысленно счёл «царапиной». Рана уже начала гноиться – ещё бы, в таких-то условиях.  
Эклз в отчаянии выглянул из коробки в поисках Джеффа – мальчишки, который бегал для него в супермаркет. Но его нигде не было видно. Пиздец вляпался. Дженсену совсем не улыбалось сдохнуть от гангрены к великой радости натравившего на него копов Джареда.  
Только вот что было делать? Вылезти и самому сгонять в магазин, как ни в чём не бывало, Дженсен уж точно не мог. Он закусил губу и вылез из коробки, нервно оглядываясь. Бинго! Пацанчик возраста Джеффа обтирался неподалёку, оценивающе разглядывая припарковавшуюся у дороги Тойоту.  
\- Эй, - позвал его Дженсен. Мальчишка оглянулся и посмотрел на него со смесью брезгливости и интереса. Эклза это ух как взбесило, но сейчас было не до обучения молодёжи уважению старших. – Джеффа знаешь?  
Мальчишка подошёл и окинул Дженсена тем же оценивающим взглядом, каким сканировал минуту назад новенькую тачку.  
\- Может быть и знаю, - протянул он, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.  
Дженсен заскрежетал зубами и вытащил из кармана мятую пятёрку, протягивая её мальчику. Малолетний вымогатель. Эклз мог бы с уверенностью прочить ему карьеру рэкетира.  
Мальчик взял купюру, повертел в руках, проверяя – вот ведь мелочный какой выискался! – и снова посмотрел на Дженсена:  
\- Его пахан увёз на рыбалку на весь уикенд.  
Эклз ругнулся сквозь зубы. Стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как пацан внаглую пялится на его рану, скривившись от отвращения, Дженсен сказал:  
\- Хочешь ещё двадцатку? – дождавшись заинтересованного взгляда, он показал на угловой супермаркет. – Принесёшь сухой паёк, спирт и бинты – двадцатка твоя.  
\- Эй, а покупать на что? – возмутился мальчик, когда понял, что Дженсен не собирается давать ему деньги на всё вышеперечисленное.  
\- Мне деваться всё равно некуда, - мрачно усмехнулся Эклз, а потом продемонстрировал полтинник, потянув за уголок банкноты так, чтобы она показалась из кармана джинсов. – Без платы не останешься, не боись.  
Мальчик недовольно скривился, но всё-таки потопал в указанный Дженсеном магазин. Джен вздохнул и, скрестив руки на груди, стал следить за ним.  
Он вернулся спустя десять минут с объёмным пакетом, и Дженсен принял его почти с благодарностью – смерть от гангрены отменяется! – и протянул мальчишке полсотни. Наверняка все продукты не стоили и двадцати долларов, так что пацан нагрелся как минимум на тридцать, но Эклзу было плевать. Дождавшись, когда паренек свалит, он забрался обратно в коробку и жадно набросился на еду – он ведь не ел почти сутки. Только утолив голод, Дженсен обработал рану обильно смоченными в спирте бинтами, а потом туго перемотал плечо. Да уж, если бы пуля попала чуточку правее и застряла в руке, Эклзу было бы не выкрутиться. Судьба снова берегла его, уготовив, видимо, нечто похуже.  
Когда со всем этим было покончено, Дженсен вдруг задумался о словах мальчика.  _«Пахан увёз на рыбалку на весь уикенд»._  «Брешет», - подумал Эклз. Неужели у такого мальчишки, как Джефф, есть отец, и более того – отец, который возит его на рыбалку на весь уикенд? Как-то оно не вязалось с образом Джеффа-в-точности-как-Дженсен-в-детстве. Кто знает, будь у Эклза отец, с которым они бы вместе ездили порыбачить… стало бы оно всё  _так_.  
Дженсен так любил твердить Джареду в школе, что он – конченый человек, что его не спасти. И это было… ну, правдой, наверное.  _«Спасти»_ Дженсена можно было бы только если бы он родился в других условиях. «Салют дедушке Фрейду», - фыркнул про себя Эклз. И от этой мысли стало как-то тепло и грустно: он вспомнил, как Джаред вечно задвигал ему что-то умное, про тот же психоанализ, например. Он вообще был жутко начитанным для своего возраста, недаром же в продвинутом потоке учился.  
Дженсен не знал, каково Джареду было в Нью-Йоркской школе и попал ли он опять в поток для продвинутых. Их последняя встреча вышла слишком… в общем, хреново она прошла. После такого обычно сжигают мосты и никогда больше не общаются. Вот они и не общались.  
От воспоминаний Дженсену вдруг стало хреновей просто некуда. Ему даже жить расхотелось, так ему стало плохо. От этого существования в картонной коробке, которая ни день-два – развалится. От преследования полицейскими шавками. От того, что это Джаред их натравил на Дженсена. Вся эта затея с приездом в Нью-Йорк разом показалась Эклзу самым глупым решением в его жизни. Он-то думал: много народу, осядет, не нужно будет бежать из штата в штат. Но вместо относительно покоя он получил ещё большую нервотрёпку, чем прежде.  
И всё ему вдруг стало  _так_  фиолетово. Эклз подумал: какого чёрта? – и вылез из коробки.  
Он устал ждать новостей о том, какого масштаба пиздец уготовила ему судьба. Может быть, его поймают сейчас, когда он выйдет на улицу. Расстреляют за неподчинение властям или будут судить, а потом запрячут на несколько лет за решётку. Может быть, его – измученного и забившего на жизнь – собьёт грузовик. Дженсену, откровенно говоря, стало похуй. Это было какое-то помутнение рассудка, и он брёл по пыльным дорогам, с низко натянутой на лоб кепкой, в неизменных тёмных очках… Он брёл навстречу судьбе, которая издевалась над ним вот уже тридцать один год, и Дженсен устал… смертельно устал сопротивляться и выживать каждый долбанный день. Может быть, у него наконец-то появилась смелость выйти из игры. Казалось странным, что каких-то полчаса назад он боялся умереть от гангрены, а теперь сам так легко подставлялся – копам, бандитам, спешащим водителям. Просто, похоже, у его терпения вышел срок годности.  
И Дженсен шёл – просто шёл куда-то, не разбирая дороги. Может быть, если плыть по течению, всё наконец закончится. Конец этой истории Эклз примет с гордо поднятой головой – он сопротивлялся все эти годы и в итоге сам принял решение поднять белый флаг.  
Дженсен Росс Эклз не сдаётся. Он лично решил выйти из игры.


	2. Chapter 2

**ГЛАВА 2.**

_**Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Восточный гарлем, Кооператив виллэдж. Июль, 11, 2009 год.**_  
Джаред глазам своим не поверил. Он даже моргнул пару раз, как делают в фильмах, и снова вгляделся в одинокую фигуру, бредущую вдоль побережья. Да ладно, так же не бывает, тупо не бывает и всё!  
\- Эй! – окликнул он, надеясь, что человек обернётся, и он сможет убедиться в том, что ошибся. – Эй, мистер!  
Но мужчина не слышал его, продолжая буквально волочить ноги по асфальту – так медленно он шёл. Джаред сорвался с места – как был, с пакетами из супермаркета – и побежал к нему.  
\- Эй! – ещё раз крикнул он, подбегая и хватая мужчину за локоть, чуть пониже окровавленных бинтов.  
Только тогда человек обернулся, и Джаред поражённо вгляделся в такие знакомые черты лица. Он судорожно облизнул губы и тут же вытащил пистолет, направляя его на Эклза.  
Тот издал какой-то невнятный смешок.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я вышел бы из укрытия, чтобы устроить с тобой потасовку в Манхэттене? Я что, похож на идиота?  
\- Значит, поедешь со мной по-хорошему? – напряжённо спросил Джаред, не зная, как реагировать.  
\- Хоть в ад, - пожал плечами Дженсен, - хоть в участок.  
\- Что с рукой? – кивнул на бинты детектив.  
Эклз посмотрел на плечо почти удивлённо, так, словно только сейчас вспомнил о том, что вообще-то ранен.  
\- Твои верные пёсики постарались, - криво усмехнулся он. – Ну что, будем лясы точить или поедем уже?  
Он протянул левую – перевязанную – руку для того, чтобы Джаред пристегнул его к себе наручниками.  
Джаред поспешно отцепил их от пояса, быстро защёлкивая на узком – боже, до сих пор таком узком – запястье Дженсена.  
Вот тут-то змея и показала себя в истинном обличье. Эклз резко выбил из ослабевшей руки Джареда пистолет прямо в океан, следом отправилась рация.  
\- Вроде бы, выходной, а ходишь в полном обмундировании, - пробормотал Дженсен и потащил Джареда за собой.  
\- Какого хера? – громко возмутился Джаред. – Дженсен, я закричу!  
\- Не советую, - сладким голосом ответил Эклз и незаметно наставил на него кольт. – И дёргаться – тоже, - добавил он, заметив попытки Джареда привлечь внимание редких прохожих. – Психов и ролевиков, разгуливающих здесь в наручниках – полно, так что нам ничего не грозит.  
\- Нам?!  
\- Тшшш, - бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд Эклз и нашёл взглядом подходящее здание. – А вот и наше любовное гнёздышко. Бунгало на берегу моря, - со смешком закончил он.  
Футах в пятидесяти от них стоял покосившийся маленький домик. Окна его действительно выходили прямо на океан, но сам он был таким дряхлым, что его заброшенность была очевидна.  
\- Ты что задумал? – шёпотом осведомился Джаред, когда они подошли к домику, и Эклз открыл дверь одним пинком.  
\- Считай, что я тебя похитил, - осклабился Дженсен. – Какой выкуп за тебя дадут?  
\- Ты!.. - нахмурился детектив.  
\- Да расслабься, дылда, - фыркнул Эклз. – Не собираюсь я звонить твоим драгоценным родичам и присылать им каждую неделю по пальчику их любимого сыночка. Просто мне кажется, наша размолвка слегка затянулась.  
\- О чём… - начал Джаред, но тут дверь наконец захлопнулась, скрывая их от любопытных глаз, и Дженсен прижался к его губам в жадном поцелуе.

* * *

 _ **Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Восточный гарлем, Кооператив виллэдж. Июль, 11, 2009 год.  
Десятью минутами ранее.**_  
Дженсен устало волочил ноги по мостовой. С океана дул приятный лёгкий бриз, и Эклзу подумалось даже, что лучшего дня для самоубийства не придумаешь. Подойти к ограде, перепрыгнуть и броситься в объятья смерти, полной грудью вдыхая аромат океана. Красиво-то как, чёрт побери. Неужели такая жизнь, как у него, полная грязи и лишений, может закончиться так красиво? Хоть романчик пиши.  
Ему действительно казалось, что долбанная Фортуна ждёт от него именно этого. Как ещё можно объяснить то, что он – грязный, заросший, с кровавыми бинтами на плече – смог добраться из Бруклина в Манхэттен незамеченным копами?  
Но тут судьба совершила просто немыслимый кульбит, когда локоть Дженсена обхватили тёплые мягкие пальцы, заставляя повернуться и посмотреть на их обладателя.  
Вот это поворот сюжета. Пока Дженсен откровенно пялился на распахнутые в шоке серо-зелёные глаза, Джаред уже успел опомниться и наставить на Эклза пушку. Удивление быстро сменилось весельем. Нет, ну вот какого хрена Джаред вообще пошёл в детективы? Он хоть одно дело раскрыл, а?  
Дженсен издал тихий смешок и озвучил свои мысли.  
Неожиданно ему стало ясно  _всё_. Вся эта долгая грязная жизнь была лишь предысторией. В Дженсене снова проснулся азарт, очнулось это забытое уже чувство  _«Я выживу»_ , и он опять, как когда-то давно, ощутил себя хозяином судьбы, а не её заложником.  
Всё это – их встреча, когда Дженсен учился ещё только во втором классе, их девятилетняя дружба и почти год, хм, отношений, их расставание на двенадцать лет, новая встреча в Нью-Йорке, успешный побег от патрульных вчерашним вечером – всё это было предысторией к этой минуте.  
И Дженсен протягивает Джареду левую руку, чувствуя, как металл приятно холодит кожу. Он уже успел охватить взглядом всё: как слабеют пальцы Джареда на пистолете, насколько прочно держится рация на ремне. Эклз схватил всё это одним беглым взглядом, а потом – выбросил быстрым жестом за ограду, тут же доставая кольт из-за пояса и незаметно наставляя на Джареда.  
Внутри Дженсена пело странное воодушевление. Он так же быстро заметил подходящую лачугу, и то, как легко ему всё давалось, окрыляло его ещё больше. Как будто кто-то одобрял его действия и помогал ему.  
Поэтому, когда они наконец оказались внутри, скрытые от прохожих, скрытые от целого мира, в котором они были по разные стороны баррикады, Дженсен прильнул к Джареду в каком-то полупьяном восторге соединяя их разрозненные жизни в единое целое.

* * *

Джаред как-то сразу весь обмяк от этого поцелуя. Но опомнился он раньше, чем ответил.  
\- Эй, эй, эй, - отстранился он. Ему удалось это не сразу, а дыхание сбилось просто напрочь. – Послушай, я ведь могу и сбежать. Просто не хочу делать тебе больно, - он указал взглядом на наручники.  
\- После того, как я всадил тебе пулю в плечо? – вскинул бровь Дженсен. – Какое благородство!  
\- Ну, - смутился Джаред, - теперь мы вроде как квиты.  
Он имел в виду перевязанную руку Эклза. Тот улыбнулся почти мягко.  
\- Да, кстати, не то, чтобы я не доверял тебе, но я привык перестраховываться, знаешь, - сказал Дженсен и грубовато полез в карман джинсов детектива.  
\- Какого… - возмутился Джаред, когда Эклз извлёк оттуда мобильный. – Даже не вздумай, слышишь?  
Дженсен подмигнул ему, открывая дверь, а потом зашвырнул телефон так далеко, как только мог. Он сильно надеялся, что его вскоре подберёт какой-нибудь бедолага, окончательно запутывая следы.  
\- Назад к природе, - весело провозгласил Дженсен, поворачиваясь обратно к Джареду.  
\- Это уже не смешно, - нахмурился тот, машинально перебирая ногами, когда Эклз потащил его вглубь домика. Там было всего две комнаты: спальня и гостиная. Мельком Дженсен заметил маленькую ванную.  
\- А мы сюда не веселиться пришли, - усмехнулся ему Дженсен, притягивая длинное сильное тело к себе и вставая на носочки, как девчонка, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.  
\- Дженс… - выдохнул Джаред ему в губы, чуть отстраняясь. – Какого хера ты творишь? Нам ведь уже не по пятнадцать.  
\- Вот именно, Джей, - победно улыбнулся ему Дженсен и медленно провёл языком по его нижней губе, заставляя детектива задрожать, - вот именно. Знаешь, о чём я думал? – перешёл он на шёпот, едва ощутимо касаясь губами лица Джареда, его шеи, чувствительного места за ухом. – Раз уж расклад такой, что либо мне за решётку, а я туда не хочу, - он обхватил зубами мочку уха Джареда и недолго пососал, - либо тебе пуля в лоб, потому что я буду сопротивляться, - Дженсен чуть склонил голову, оставляя на шее Джареда влажный след от языка, - мы имеем право на последний трах перед тем, как случится или первое, или второе. И знаешь… Я не возражаю против траха до смерти.  
Он ухмыльнулся и встретился взглядом с помутнёнными дымкой желания серо-зелёными глазами. Готов. Дженсен хмыкнул такой лёгкой победе и снова поцеловал Джареда.  
И в этот раз он ответил.  
И это было просто охуенно.

* * *

Что Дженсен с ним творил… Джаред с трудом подавлял стоны, пока Эклз выделывал все эти немыслимые штуки, заставляя колени дрожать. Мало того, что сам шёпот Дженсена и то, что он говорил, было безмерно возбуждающим, так ещё и умелые губы и язык…  
Поэтому когда Эклз во второй раз прильнул к нему, целуя, Джаред с жаром ответил, обхватывая его лицо двумя ладонями. Цепочка наручников тихо звякнула, но Дженсен вовремя понял движение и тоже положил руку на щёку детективу, прижимая его ближе к себе.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен и переплёл пальцы их сцепленных наручниками рук.  
А потом – толкнул Джареда на стоящую позади него кровать, тут же падая следом, пока оковы не сделали это против его воли. Джаред посмотрел на него как-то испуганно и облизнул губы, заставляя Дженсена шумно задышать от этого соблазнительного жеста.  
\- Знаешь, занудик, а я даже рад, что ты такой, - тихо рассмеялся Эклз, медленно расстёгивая его рубашку, - даже по выходным – как на парад. Вот с футболкой у нас такой финт не получится, - он с сожалением кивнул на наручники, которые не позволят ему избавиться от мешающего предмета одежды.  
\- Дженсен… - предпринял последнюю попытку Джаред, но Эклз уже склонился над ним, покрывая лёгкими поцелуями грудь, и все остатки воли Джареда растворились в этих обжигающих прикосновениях.  
\- Ты действительно поработал над своим телом, - поддел его Эклз.  
И Джаред вяло огрызнулся:  
\- Заткнись.  
\- С удовольствием, - отозвался Дженсен и, недвусмысленно глядя на Джареда, хрустнул пряжкой его ремня.  
У Джареда голова закружилась от мысли о том, что Дженсен сейчас собирается сделать. Он был такой… чёрт, это был совсем не тот Дженсен, которого Джаред помнил по школьным годам. Тот Джей был моложе, само собой, и у него не было этой щетины. А ещё он был жёстче и… как это? доминантнее, что ли. Он подавлял волю Джареда уверенно и без сомнений. А сейчас Дженсен словно давал ему выбор. Как ни парадоксально это звучит – после того как Эклз сам затащил Джареда сюда, лишив всех средств связи и оружия. Но ведь Джареду действительно не составляло труда сбежать. После недолгой борьбы Джаред одолел бы его хотя бы потому что регулярно занимался, а у Дженсена были только периодические нагрузки, если были вообще.  
Но все мысли вылетели у него из головы, когда Дженсен наконец расстегнул молнию и забрался рукой ему в трусы, тут же обхватывая напряжённый член и проводя рукой вниз, натягивая крайнюю плоть. Джаред громко застонал, не в силах сдержаться, и слова Дженсена на фоне этого удовольствия дошли до него как через толстый слой ваты:  
\- Чёрт, да ты изменился не только в фигуре…  
Он слабо улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил, потому что ладонь Дженсена – узкая и твёрдая – наконец-то была на его члене, и Эклз наконец начал двигать ей – быстро и резко, совсем как когда-то давно, в их общей прошлой жизни. Джаред подбросил бёдра и сам начал толкаться ему в руку, лихорадочно бормоча что-то о том, как ему хорошо, и как он хотел этого все эти дни, и какой Дже-е-енсен, вашу мать, охуе-е-енный, и чтобы он двигал рукой быстрее, быстрее, быстрее-быстрее-быстрее, а потом Дженсен наклоняется и целует его – их языки переплетаются влажно, сливаясь в каком-то древнем инстинктивном танце, – и тогда Джаред кончает с громким стоном, судорожно вцепляясь Дженсену в плечи, буквально взрываясь в этом – таком долгожданном – оргазме.  
Когда Джаред наконец открывает глаза, беспомощно глядя на того, кто только что сотворил с ним это безумие, то замечает, что Дженсен зажмурился от боли в плече, где пальцы Джареда впились в бинты.  
\- Прости, - виновато шепчет он, отдёргивая руку и с удивлением разглядывая пальцы, вымазанные кровью.  
Дженсен мотает головой, мол, фигня, но Джаред упрямо тянется к бинтам и бережно их разматывает, осматривая рану. Вроде бы, ничего серьёзного – если не бередить, заживёт через пару недель.  
\- Эй, док, осмотр окончен? – язвительно интересуется Дженсен, но Джаред не обижается на его тон, а наоборот, улыбается.  
\- Да, переходим к прямому лечению, - с усмешкой отвечает он, резко переворачивая Эклза на спину. Тот снова едва заметно морщится от боли, но Джаред поспешно приникает губами к плечу, заставляя Дженсена шумно втянуть воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Тебя не учили в детстве не брать в рот всякую гадость? – бормочет Дженсен, и Джаред понимает, что тот смущён.  
\- По-моему, некто из моего детства учил меня прямо противоположному, - со смешком отвечает Джаред и по-хозяйски задирает футболку Дженсена, тут же поражаясь мелким шрамам, украшающим живот и бока. Он смотрит Эклзу в глаза, и тот возвращает ему серьёзный, настороженный взгляд – к расспросам приготовился. Но Джареду неважно, что происходило с Дженсеном за эти двенадцать лет, вернее, важно, но не сейчас. Поэтому он просто покрывает поцелуями это измученное жизнью в бегах тело, не обделяя вниманием ни один мелкий шрамик. Дженсен откидывается на подушку и закрывает глаза, расслабляясь, чувствуя, как слегка угасшее от боли и последующего осмотра желание снова возвращается. А потом Джаред, пробуя, лизнул его сосок (помнит, зараза, как ему это раньше нравилось), и Дженсен глухо застонал, загребая ногами простыни. Но Джаред оттягивал момент, вылизывая его соски, проводя языком по шее и обводя им кадык, почти до боли сжимая руками кожу… так, что Дженсен не может больше терпеть.  
\- Нахуй прелюдии, отсоси ты уже наконец, - рвано выдохнул он.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, какие мы нетерпеливые, - насмешливо отвечает Джаред, но послушно расстёгивает пуговицу на джинсах Эклза.  
Справиться с его джинсами проще, потому что ремень Дженсен не носил уже пару месяцев – старый совсем износился, а на новый было жалко денег. Он приподнимается, помогая Джареду стянуть их вместе с бельём – совсем чуть-чуть, лишь бы появился доступ к главному. Джаред замирает на секунду и просто смотрит на него такого. Когда они расстались, Дженсену было уже почти девятнадцать, так что он несильно изменился, разве что стал крепче, и черты лица сделались более мужественными. Джаред встретился взглядом с зелёными выжидающими глазами и усмехнулся мягко. Глаза были те же. И россыпь веснушек, которые так сводили его с ума в четырнадцать. И, чёрт, охрененные чувственные губы… Он не смог сдержаться и наклонился, медленно целуя его. Дженсен шумно задышал и непроизвольно толкнулся вверх, проводя членом по голому животу Джареда, и от этого прикосновения они оба тихо застонали. Тогда Джаред наконец опустил руку вниз, потянув левую руку Дженсена за собой и устроив её ему на бедро, чтобы тот не мешал, и у Джареда было достаточно свободы действия. Он сделал несколько ленивых движений, всматриваясь в сосредоточенное лицо, а потом склонился и вобрал напряжённый член в рот – одним быстрым глубоким движением.  
\- Ох, блять… - громко выдохнул Дженсен и стиснул руку Джареда, снова сплетая пальцы.  
Джаред на секунду выпустил член изо рта, закашлявшись с непривычки – в конце концов, он не занимался эти двенадцать лет. Искать других парней после Дженсена было противно, хотя иногда Джареду страсть как хотелось почувствовать член у себя во рту или в заднице. Но хотелось ведь именно  _его_  член, а не чей-нибудь.  
Приведя горло в порядок, Джаред наклонился и продолжил начатое, помогая себе рукой. Он ждал, что Дженсен будет разговорчив, как часто оно и бывало раньше, но тот только шумно дышал, позволяя прорываться редким стонам. Брови сосредоточенно нахмурены, рот приоткрыт… Как же Джареду безумно хотелось оторваться от своего занятия и впиться в его губы, провести влажную дорожку по открытой шее, заставить Дженсена кричать и бормотать имя Джареда вперемешку с ругательствами… Но Дженсен бы за такое убил. Поэтому Падалеки только нарастил темп, заставляя Дженсена стиснуть пальцы его прикованной руки до боли, почти до хруста костей – а потом расслабленно выдохнуть с тихим стоном, заполняя рот Джареда горячей вязкой жидкостью.  
Джаред переждал секунд пять и только тогда отстранился, ложась справа от Дженсена, чтобы сцепленные наручниками руки не ограничивали свободу движений.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него как раз когда кадык Джареда чувственно дёрнулся, извещая Эклза о том, что тот всё проглотил. Дженсен сдавленно застонал и повернулся набок, игнорируя боль в руке и утыкаясь лицом в изгиб между шеей и плечом Джареда.

* * *

\- Ну ты и шлюха, - удовлетворённо протянул он низким голосом, снова закрывая глаза.  
\- Ммм? – вяло отозвался Джаред, тоже пытаясь восстановить сбившееся после такой активной деятельности дыхание. Да и вообще. Дженсен всегда кончал так сексуально, что Джаред словно переживал оргазм одновременно с ним.  
Дженсен не ответил. Хорошо было лежать вот так – словно и не было никакого промежутка в двенадцать лет. Как будто это был просто очередной секс в их долгой – одной на двоих – жизни. Он нахмурился, понимая, что пережитый оргазм превратил его в сентиментального слюнтяя, а это, учитывая обстоятельства, было просто недопустимо.  
Поэтому Эклз натянул джинсы, приподнялся на локте и пронзительно глянул на Джареда. Тот почувствовал взгляд и тоже посмотрел на него, чуть встревоженно, но в целом как будто понимающе. Они забылись на несколько тягучих сладких минут, а теперь пора было возвращаться в реальность.  
\- Прямо целая карта, - хрипло произнёс Джаред, кивая на шрамы на груди и животе Эклза.  
Тот оглядел себя, поморщившись.  
\- Всякое бывало, - уклончиво ответил он, и на миг его взгляд стал расфокусированным. За несколько секунд перед внутренним взором пронеслись все эти двенадцать лет – его путешествия по штатам, пыль, кровь, песок, дурно пахнущие мотели и бледнеющие продавцы придорожных магазинчиков и заправок. Он обчищал эти кассы, зная, что не найдёт там много, но главное – чтобы хватило на следующие несколько дней, главное – не думать о следующей неделе, и тогда можно будет спокойно заснуть на жёсткой, как камень, подушке очередного мотеля. В конце концов, Дженсен ведь пошёл на это не из блажи, не из желания заработать много, напрягаясь при этом мало. Он был просто не годен ни для чего другого. И на Дженсена вдруг так навалилось это полузабытое ощущение  _«не годен ни для чего другого»_ , что снова захотелось просто взять и завязать со всем этим, вернуться к той ограде, возле которой нашёл его Джаред, и сделать то, от чего детектив, сам того не сознавая, его остановил. Ему снова стали понятны его мотивы приезда в Нью-Йорк, но теперь, когда он отчётливо видел, что планы с треском провалилась, это уже становилось неважно.  
Джаред следил за тем, как меняется лицо Дженсена, пока он вспоминает что-то, и ему до одури хотелось спросить, случалось ли Дженсену убивать. Информации об этом у Джареда не было, но вполне могло быть, что Дженсен кого-то застрелил и удачно замёл следы. Думать об этом было странно. Только что они забыли о том, кто они друг другу, позволили себе раствориться в накрывшем их желании, а вспоминать об истинном положении вещей теперь, заново, было нелегко.  
\- Ну а ты? – сменил тему Дженсен. – Закончил школу с золотой медалью, отучился на красный диплом в колледже и стал лучшим выпускником Полицейской академии, а?  
\- Эй, я не ботан, - хмыкнул Джаред, и между ними словно проскочила искра, заставив вздрогнуть от общих воспоминаний. – Вообще-то, - добавил он, чуть смутившись, - в этой школе вернулись старые проблемы.  
Дженсен удивлённо вскинул брови:  
\- Но ты же уже мог…  
Ему не хотелось заканчивать «постоять за себя». Эклзу внезапно показалось, что Джареду это будет неприятно.  
\- Мог, - согласился тот, - но не хотел. Первый год в новой школе как-то… - он отвёл глаза, - не задался. А потом уже не было сил что-то менять.  
\- Попросил бы родителей перевести тебя в другую школу, - возразил Дженсен.  
Джаред выразительно посмотрел на него, и Дженсен усмехнулся, понимая его возмущение. Он никогда не ябедничал родителям, хотя мог бы. Даже когда ему было пять лет, и его задирали в детском саду – даже тогда Джаред не жаловался маме с папой, а пытался разобраться сам. Дженсен почувствовал странную гордость за своего… ну да, можно сказать, ученика. Он взрастил семя на благодатной почве. Похабный смысл этой фразы заставил его тихо хмыкнуть.  
\- Между прочим, - вдруг вспомнил Джаред, улыбаясь, - где ты скрывался все эти дни?  
Коп останется копом. Дженсен ухмыльнулся:  
\- На Кларксон-авеню.  
\- Вот сука! – удивлённо воскликнул детектив. – Как же патрульные тебя проглядели? Или ты перекантовался у кого-то из дружков, поэтому мы с Роем тебя не нашли?  
\- Да не у кого мне кантоваться, - отмахнулся Дженсен, и в его голосе Джареду послышались грустные нотки. – А патрульные твои – ослы. Они прошли прямо мимо меня.  
\- Берут на работу кого попало, - расстроенно протянул Джаред.  
\- Эй, ну ты ведь меня всё равно поймал, - утешил его Дженсен. А потом, усмехнувшись, добавил: - Или я тебя. Неважно.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Они снова вспомнили о неизбежном конце, который только оттягивают.  
\- Кстати, - обыденным тоном произнёс Дженсен и поднял прицепленную наручниками руку, - может, тебя освободить?  
\- Ты хотел сказать, чтобы  ** _я_**  нас освободил? – поправил его Джаред.  
\- Да нет, - широко ухмыльнулся Дженсен, демонстрируя детективу ключи.  
\- Ты… - задохнулся тот, глядя на Эклза со смесью возмущения и восторга. – И не скажешь, что грабитель, так мастерски стащить, - Дженсен на эти слова расплылся в самодовольной улыбке. – А не боишься, что сбегу?  
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Эклз. – Ты же коп, - сказал он так, как будто это всё объясняло. На вопросительный взгляд Джареда он нетерпеливо пояснил: - Ты же как охотничий пёс: столько гоняться за жертвой, а потом – взять и вернуться к хозяину без остывающей тушки? Не твой вариант, Джей, ты вцепился в жертву и уже не отпустишь. Но и я тебя больше никуда не отпущу, - серьёзно добавил он. – Нам не нужны эти железяки, чтобы оставаться здесь столько, сколько захотим. И не только здесь.  
\- Что ты… - непонимающе начал Джаред.  
\- Поехали со мной, Джей, - на одном дыхании произнёс Дженсен.  
И они посмотрели друг на друга удивлённо: Джаред не верил в то, что услышал, а Дженсен, соответственно, в то, что сказал.  
\- Я… я даже не знаю, что ответить, - растерянно пробормотал Джаред, взъерошивая волосы на затылке свободной рукой.  
Это был такой чисто его жест, что Дженсен даже затаил дыхание. Ничего ведь не изменилось, неужели Джаред этого не видит?  
\- Скажи, что согласен, - предложил Эклз.  
\- Дженс, - начал Джаред и потёр переносицу. Он всегда так делал, когда был растерян или о чём-нибудь серьёзно задумывался. – Коп, - указал он на себя, - гангстер, - ткнул он пальцем в Дженсен, - дело, - изобразил он неопределённый жест руками.  
Эклз раздражённо фыркнул:  
\- О, спасибо, что просветили, профессор. Что мешает нам помимо этого?  
\- Помимо? – вскинулся Джаред. – Как будто этого мало!  
\- Мало, - терпеливо ответил Дженсен.  
\- Джей, мы… - задохнулся от возмущения детектив. – Мы совершенно разные люди, я закончил здесь Академию, чтобы когда-нибудь стать шефом полиции Нью-Йорка, здесь живут мои родители, да я даже не выезжал на пределы города в течение всех двенадцати лет, пока тебя швыряло от штата к штату!  
\- Так, может, пришло время выехать? – Джаред недовольно вздохнул, но Дженсен продолжил, загибая пальцы: - Могу поспорить, с родителями ты видишься не так часто, - он удовлетворённо кивнул, понимая по реакции Джареда, что угадал. – В шефы ты мог бы попробовать пробиться и в другом городе…  
\- Не получится в другом, - перебил его Джаред. – В другом придётся начинать всё сначала, к тому же, тут мне шеф уже…  
\- Ах да, - оборвал его Эклз. – Моя голова на блюде – должность шефа в кармане.  
\- Слишком грубо, - поморщился тот. – Послушай, Джей, я взял твоё дело, потому что другой коп не дал бы тебе шанса, а я хотел, чтобы ты завязал и смог зажить нормальной жизнью, я ведь обещал, что буду тебе помо…  
\- Нормальной. Жизнью, - членораздельно повторил Дженсен. – Нормальной жизнью? Ты это серьёзно? Да не будет у меня никогда нормальной жизни, ты что, реально не врубаешься? Никогда не было и никогда не будет!  
Джаред снова вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. Не прошло и двух часов, а они уже почти полностью повторили всю историю своих отношений в школе.  
\- Почему тогда ты зовёшь меня с собой? – тихо спросил он. – Хочешь взять меня в долю? Чтобы мы вместе обчищали кассы, как какие-нибудь долбанные Бонни и Клайд? – под конец он повысил голос и открыл глаза, гневно уставившись на нахмурившегося Эклза.  
\- Бонни и Клайд – сопливая история для плохих девочек, - хмыкнул Дженсен. – Послушай, я вовсе не собирался… ну, чтобы мы работали вместе. Мы могли бы просто уехать. Знаешь, без планов. Взять и уехать в город, в который попадёт карандаш, если закрыть глаза. Неужели тебе никогда так не хотелось?  
Джаред покачал головой.  
\- Так не делается. На тебя оформлены бумаги, и если мы оба исчезнем, дело передадут ФБР, нас будут искать по всем городам, пока наконец не найдут и не посадят. Если вообще не убьют за попытки сопротивления, на которые ты так горазд.  
\- Хорошо, - нетерпеливо произнёс Дженсен. – Но ведь у тебя был какой-то план, как прикрыть моё дело? Ты ведь не просто так предлагал мне завязать и уехать без последствий?  
\- Я не уверен, что теперь получится, - опустил голову детектив. – И в любом случае…  
\- И в любом случае ты не сказал, что не хочешь.  
Джаред поднял голову и встретился взглядом с чуть насмешливыми, но в целом удивительно тёплыми зелёными глазами. У него аж дыхание перехватило: такого Дженсена он не видел вообще никогда. Джареду показалось даже, что, может быть, он никогда и не знал Эклза, а только думал, что знал? Или Дженсен сам не давал себя разглядеть за колючим панцирем?  
\- Никогда не умел врать, - не стал отпираться Джаред.  
\- Знаешь, - мягко усмехнулся Дженсен, - а ты ведь меня спас. Ну, там, у океана. Я ж сигануть хотел. А тут объявляешься ты, ну и…  
Эклз сделал рукой неопределённый жест.  
\- О, - только и смог ответить Джаред.  
\- Вот тогда я и понял, что один раз живём. Не то, чтобы я забывал об этом, пытаясь выжить каждый чёртов день, - его лицо на миг помрачнело, - но понимал не в том смысле, что ли. Поэтому, если ты  _действительно_  хочешь…

* * *

Джаред, как зачарованный, следил за его губами, пока он говорил. Подумалось вдруг, что так же себя чувствуют монашки, сопротивляясь соблазнам мирским. Джаред сейчас смотрел на Дженсена, как кролик на удава, загипнотизированный его словами, в которых всё так просто и ладно. Если чего-то хочешь – делай, потому что второго шанса может и не быть. Если бы оно действительно было так легко.  
Джаред представил себе жизнь, которая его ждёт: фальсификация документов, увольнение из полиции и предательство мечты, а что потом? Скрываться с Дженсеном в каком-нибудь захолустном городишке, всю жизнь боясь, как бы их не нашли вместе? Эклз опускал слишком многие детали, потому перспективы, которые он рисовал, казались такими привлекательными. На самом деле всё совсем по-другому.  
\- Я не могу, - в отчаянии произнёс Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул – разочарованно, но не сильно, видимо, ждал такого ответа.  
\- Но хотя бы сутки у нас есть? Тебя ведь всё равно никто не хватится до понедельника?  
Джаред неуверенно посмотрел на него.  
\- Не хватится, - медленно ответил он и протянул руку, когда Дженсен потянул наручники на себя, поворачивая ключ в замке и освобождая их руки.  
Пока Джаред растирал покрасневшее запястье, Эклз привычным жестом схватил пистолет с тумбочки и спрятал за пояс.  
\- Кстати, а что с Винчестером? – задал мучивший его вопрос Джаред.  
Дженсен оглянулся на него с усмешкой:  
\- Старина Винчестер почти провалил мне одно дело, пришлось махнуться, - он любовно погладил ствол пистолета. – А с господином Кольтом мы вот уже одиннадцать лет не расстаёмся.  
Джаред присвистнул.  
\- Дольше, чем со мной, - протянул он, и в его голосе Дженсену послышался намёк на обиду, что заставило его издать тихий смешок. А потом Джаред решился и туманно спросил: - Ему, наверно, доводилось видеть ужасные вещи…  
Дженсен посмотрел на него недоумённо, но вскоре замешательство сменилось раздражением.  
\- Джаред, я не убийца, - отрезал Эклз. – Я и стрелял-то всего два раза, когда выхода другого не было, но метил всегда в руки или ноги.  
Детектив неловко улыбнулся краешком рта:  
\- Да, я заметил.  
От этого раздражение разом пропало, и Дженсен усмехнулся. А потом тихо фыркнул и скрылся в ванной, проверяя, не отключили ли ещё в доме воду. К его великому удивлению, когда Эклз повернул кран, из него полилась ржавая струя, которая спустя минуту сменилась чистой водой. Это определённо его день!  
Дженсен залез в ванную, подставляя тело прохладным струям. Как же давно он не мылся, и какой это всё-таки охренительный кайф…  
\- Я это… - Эклз вздрогнул и обернулся – в дверях, чуть сгорбившись из-за высокого роста, стоял Джаред и смущённо ему улыбался, - из супермаркета. В общем, подумал, что тебе пригодится.  
И он положил на раковину мыло и одноразовую бритву.  
\- Спасибо, - удивлённо ответил Дженсен и открыл упаковку с мылом.  
В груди уже недовольно зашевелилось ощущение подвоха. Сильно везёт сейчас – значит, потом будет такой звездец, какой и не снился. Как пить дать, склеит ласты на исходе этих суток. Эта мысль его неожиданно испугала. Вот он есть – Дженсен Росс Эклз, живой человек, беглый преступник, со своими какими-то мыслями, чувствами, желаниями. Вот он мечтает дать дёру с Джаредом. А потом – бац! – и ничего этого нет. Дженсен был убеждённым атеистом и во всевозможные версии о жизни после смерти тоже не верил. Ему это всегда представлялось так: живёт-живёт человек, а потом – бах! – и нет человека. И ничего нет. Он просто перестаёт существовать и присутствует разве что в памяти знакомых.  
Странно, ведь он сам только пару часов назад собирался… Может быть, теперь появился, хм, смысл? Хотя какой к чёрту смысл? Дженсен предложил – Джаред отказался. Нечего разводить детский сад. Джаред даже прав, что не согласился – ну какая с Дженсеном жизнь, если вдуматься?  
Он закончил мыться и встал напротив раковины, вглядываясь в мутное зеркало и намыливая щёки. Эклз придвинулся поближе к отражению, пытаясь рассмотреть себя, но тут голос Джареда за спиной заставил его снова вздрогнуть:  
\- Помочь?  
Дженсен растерянно оглянулся, но Джаред уже шагнул к нему и мягко забрал бритву из его рук. Эклз выпрямился и поднял голову, рассматривая сосредоточенное выражение на лице детектива, пока тот осторожно проводил бритвой у него по лицу.  
\- Можешь ведь грохнуть меня сейчас и стать шефом полиции, - прошептал Дженсен, пока Джаред полоскал бритву под краном.  
\- Одноразовым станком? – усмехнулся тот. – Едва ли. Да и шефом я стану лет через десять-пятнадцать, экзамены на повышение можно сдавать только каждые два-три года как минимум.  
Дженсен присвистнул.  
\- Нахрена оно тебе надо, а?  
Джаред поджал губы, и Дженсен не стал продолжать.  
\- Я так хотел, чтобы у меня тоже была щетина, - рассеянно улыбаясь, сказал Джаред. – Помнишь, когда ты меня брил?  
И Дженсен вдруг вспомнил.  
\- А у тебя были только дурацкие усики, - прыснул он. – Да уж, хорошо, что ты от них избавлялся, а не ходил, как некоторые придурки.  
Падалеки улыбнулся, а Дженсен, вспоминая тот раз, вдруг понял, что Падалеки тогда тоже хотел побрить его, но Эклз не дался. Почему он не дался? Джаред ведь расстроился, кажется, хоть и старался не подавать виду.  
Когда детектив закончил, Эклз наклонился над раковиной, смывая мыло. А потом посмотрел на себя в мутное зеркало. Но Джаред осторожно обхватил пальцами его подбородок и развернул к себе, пристально разглядывая.  
\- Так гораздо лучше, - хрипло произнёс он и сам поцеловал Дженсена.  
И это было так удивительно, что Эклз раскрыл рот скорее от изумления, нежели от желания поскорее ответить на поцелуй. Джаред ведь вообще никогда ничего первый не делал: Дженсен всегда его покорял, завоёвывал, ломал его волю – к удовольствию обоих, конечно же. А сейчас…  
Но потом Джаред толкнул Дженсена к холодному бортику ванной, заставляя опуститься на него голым задом, и Дженсен поморщился… но потом внезапно вспомнил.  
Это ведь он. Это же он тогда, двенадцать лет назад, после бритья Джареда сказал, что так гораздо лучше, и поцеловал его. А теперь Джаред… чёрт, опускается перед ним на колени и берёт его мягкий член в рот, заставляя его немедленно реагировать.  
Дженсен судорожно хватается за бортик ванной и закрывает глаза, представляя, как когда-то, в их прошлой жизни, точно так же выгибался на холодной ванной Джаред – это был первый из нескольких раз, когда Дженсен делал ему минет. Эклз глухо стонет, не зная, что вызывает у него б **ó** льшую реакцию – действия Джареда или воспоминания о том, как он выглядел на месте Дженсена.  
Потом Джаред встаёт и, закусив губу, приставляет напряжённый член Дженсену между ног. Тот испуганно распахивает глаза, но Джаред успокаивающе лижет его за ухом и низким голосом говорит:  
\- Может, переместимся в более удобное место?

* * *

Дженсен кивает, не отрывая широко раскрытых глаз от Джареда – такого тёмного, незнакомого… заставляющего подчиняться. Дженсен одновременно чувствует холодный комок страха в животе и возбуждение.  
Но когда они оказываются в спальне, Джаред сам ложится на кровать, раздвигая ноги в приглашающем жесте. Дженсен усмехается и, почувствовав себя гораздо увереннее, накрывает его своим телом, приникает к губам, вылизывая его рот. И протягивает руку вниз, обхватывая его член, не прерывая поцелуя. Джаред стонет ему в губы, и Дженсен чуть отстраняется, хищно осклабившись:  
\- Скажи, Джей, - хрипло говорит он и заставляет Джареда облизать свой большой палец, чтобы потом начать ласкать головку его члена плавными круговыми движениями, заставляя Джареда шумно задышать, - что значило… что ты хотел этого все эти дни?  
\- Вот сука, - низко смеётся Джаред, и Дженсен дуреет от вида его раскрасневшегося лица и такого сексуального смеха, - я надеялся, что ты не заметил.  
\- Ну так? – усмехается Эклз, отрываясь от своих действий с головкой и снова начиная дрочить ему.  
\- Твоё выступление в мотеле было весьма показательным, - чуть насмешливо отвечает Джаред, а потом смотрит на Дженсена голодным взглядом, от чего по спине Эклза пробегают мурашки. – Я думал о тебе в тот вечер… перед сном.  
\- Думал вот так? – ухмыляется Дженсен, ускоряя темп.  
\- Д-да, - выдыхает Джаред и откидывает голову на подушку, зажмуриваясь.  
\- Или так?  
Дженсен опускается и лижет головку, заставляя Джареда выгнуться и громко застонать.  
\- Прошлый раз ты ведь так и не дал тебе отсосать, сучка, - хрипло говорит Дженсен, неприкрыто наслаждаясь реакцией Джареда на всё происходящее, - так активно подмахивал моей руке, что я не мог оторваться. Хотя хотел.  
\- Что мешает сейчас? – срывающимся шёпотом спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен усмехается.  
А потом наклоняется и продолжает начатое, и Джаред изгибается, стонет и рычит его имя, обхватывает руками его голову, и Дженсен чувствует, как он дрожит, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не начать насаживать Эклза на свой член. Его собственную эрекцию терпеть уже невыносимо, и Дженсен отрывается, лихорадочно целуя его искусанные губы:  
\- Я больше не могу…  
Джаред смотрит на него ошалевшими глазами и торопливо протягивает какой-то флакончик, который, оказывается, всё это время лежал рядом на постели.  
Дженсен с удивлением читает на этикетке, что в бутылочке находится детское масло.  
\- Если только у тебя нет спиногрызов или бойфренда, - хмыкает он, - тогда это просто потрясающая проницательность.  
Джаред усмехается коротко и шире разводит ноги, шумно выдыхая, когда его сжатого входа нетерпеливо касается смазанный палец Дженсена. Эклз растягивает его быстрыми движениями, так, что Джаред едва успевает привыкнуть, а потом приставляет обильно смазанный член к его анусу. Джаред смотрит на него испуганно и встречается с откровенной похотью в потемневших зелёных глазах. Желание и нетерпение словно передаются ему через этот взгляд, и он подкидывает бедра вверх, заставляя Дженсена начать двигаться. Дженсен на короткий миг прикрывает глаза от этого возбуждающего действия, но потом снова открывает – и медленно входит в Джареда, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Ресницы Джареда трепещут, и он не дышит всё то время, пока Дженсен погружается в него. А когда он оказывается внутри до конца, Джаред шумно выдыхает и заставляет себя расслабиться. Он чувствует бешеную пульсацию вокруг члена Дженсена, и видит, с каким усилием тот сдерживает себя, чтобы не начать в нём двигаться, и неожиданно на Джареда накатывает какой-то иррациональный прилив благодарности и… нежности? Он расслабляется и едва заметно кивает Дженсену. Эклз наклоняется и целует его, начиная медленно двигаться, опасаясь причинить ему боль, и Джаред целует его и слегка толкается бёдрами навстречу. Дженсен рычит от этого движения и грубо хватает его член, заставляя Джареда сдавленно охнуть и тут же застонать от того, как быстро Дженсен дрочит ему. Но это была только половина удовольствия, потому что в следующую же секунду Дженсен поднял его ноги себе на плечи, меняя угол и с каждым толчком задевая простату, сводя Джареда этим с ума. Он громко стонет и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как удовольствие начинает перевешивать боль, а потом нарастает, нарастает… И Джаред взрывается, заливая руку Дженсена и свой живот, и Дженсен с глухим рыком догоняет его, чувствуя, как тесно сжимается Джаред вокруг его члена.  
А когда Дженсен выходит из него и падает рядом, тяжело дыша, Джаред неожиданно хрипло смеётся.  
\- Это не спиногрызы, - смеясь, выдыхает он, - и не бойфренд, - он поворачивается набок, кладёт руку на влажную тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Дженсена, - это я так собирался думать о тебе.  
До Эклза смысл слов доходит не сразу, а когда он наконец понимает, то усмехается и смотрит на Джареда, который под этим взглядом наверняка бы покраснел, если бы уже не был раскрасневшийся после секса.  
\- Ты охуенный, ты знаешь это? – хмыкает Дженсен.  
А потом целует его. Просто так, потому что хочется. И потому что у них в запасе меньше суток, прежде чем… Не думать, не думать.  
Они засыпают, и когда Дженсен просыпается, на дворе стоит глубокая ночь. Джаред спит рядом – всё ещё обнажённый, и Эклза затапливает желание обладать этим превосходным телом – сейчас, всегда. Он упирается возбуждённым членом Джареду между ягодиц; там липко и горячо, и Дженсен тихо стонет – почти одновременно с Джаредом, который почувствовал его и проснулся. И всё повторяется снова. Только в этот раз они погружаются в сон уже перед рассветом.  
Они встают за полдень – в доме ужасно душно из-за того, что все окна были закрыты. Пока Дженсен их открывает и умывается, Джаред мастерит им бутерброды: себе – с арахисовым маслом и бананами, а Дженсену – с апельсиновым джемом, за неимением ничего более подходящего  
Эклз плюхается рядом с ним на кровать и тут же открывает упаковку сока.  
\- Твою мать, Джей, - с отвращением смотрит он на бутерброды Джареда, - только не говори мне, что всё ещё любишь эту дрянь.  
\- Ну не лакрицу же мне есть, - парирует ему тот.  
\- Лакрица – классическая закуска, она стоит рядом с попкорном!  
\- Да ты смеёшься, - фыркает Джаред и протягивает ему бутерброды с джемом, - на вот, не хнычь.  
Дженсен всё ещё тихо ворчит, изумляясь тому, как можно любить арахисовое масло, но на еду набрасывается с аппетитом. Нормально ел в последний раз он тоже давно. Да после жизни на улице вообще что угодно раем покажется, даже холодная вода и сухой паёк, как в плохих мотелях. А тут была и горячая вода, и нормальный завтрак… Джаред ему даже бритву дал. Дженсен чувствовал себя…  _дома_. Впервые, пожалуй, за двенадцать лет. А за всю жизнь это ощущение он испытывал, кажется, только те несколько месяцев с исчезновения матери и до отъезда Джареда. После того, как тот уехал… ну, незачем Дженсену было больше торчать в Далласе. Он обчистил несколько заправок и после того как чуть не засветился, поехал колесить по городам, пока в конце концов не решил, что хочет осесть в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Жалко, телека нет, - посетовал Дженсен, набивая рот.  
\- Какие аппетиты, - фыркнул Джаред. – Ему уже и телек подавай!  
\- Ну а что? – обиженно протянул Эклз. – Практически базовая, между прочим, потребность.  
Джаред даже соком поперхнулся. Надо же, как Дженсен разговаривает. И не скажешь, что бросил школу и всё это время жил грабежами.  
С моря дул лёгкий бриз, на полу блином растёкся солнечный свет от окна, а Джаред и Дженсен сидели на кровати по-турецки, соприкасаясь коленями, и просто завтракали. И Джаред впервые по-настоящему снова почувствовал себя четырнадцатилетним. Это было не так, как вчера в ванной, когда он устроил этот маленький спектакль, поменявшись ролями с Дженсеном-из-прошлого. Это было… ну, как если бы они просто уснули, и им приснился этот промежуток в десятилетие.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него искоса, почувствовав на себе взгляд Джареда, и мягко усмехнулся ему. Детектив вернул слабую улыбку и едва слышно вздохнул. Было тоскливо думать о том, что будет после завтрака.  
\- Похоже на твой дом, а? – нерешительно высказал мысль Джаред. Он подумал об этом ещё когда они только вошли в лачугу.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, и по его взгляду детектив понял, что Эклз тоже заметил сходство.  
\- Значит, теперь всё закончится так же, как и тогда?   
«Или даже хуже», - читалось в его глазах.  
И Джаред обвёл взглядом черты его лица – пронзительно зелёная от солнечного света радужка с карей сердцевиной, почти незаметные сейчас веснушки, чётко очерченные губы, волевой подбородок человека, которому столько лет приходилось терпеть лишения… Да что там «столько лет» - с детства! А Джаред должен продлить его мучения заключением в тюрьму, потому что они, Джаред и Дженсен, стоят по разные стороны Закона. И никуда не выкинешь эти двенадцать лет грабежей и паршивое детство Дженсена, вероятно, сыгравшее ключевую роль в его становлении как преступника. Никуда не выкинешь образование Джареда и эту возможность получить должность шефа полиции.  
Ничего – с этим – не поделаешь.  
Тогда Джаред облизывает губы и произносит:  
\- Нет. Лучше.

* * *

 _ **Техас, Даллас, Оак-лоун авеню, дом № 1710. Июнь, 30, 1996 год.**_  
\- Привет.  
Дженсен смотрит на него мрачно – майку ему давно уже было пора постирать, да и синяки под глазами пугали даже самого Дженсена в зеркале.   
Он молча посторонился, пропуская Джареда в дом, и закрыл дверь.  
\- Пива? – предлагает он, заглядывая в холодильник.  
Джаред отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Дженс, я…  
\- Не говори, - резко прерывает его Дженсен и достаёт себе вторую бутылку. Первую почти допил…  
А потом почти падает на диван, заставляя его жалобно скрипнуть, и поднимает на Джареда тяжёлый взгляд. Тот морщится и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.  
\- Совесть не позволила уехать без прощального спича? – хмурится Дженсен.  
Джаред неловко оглядывается, словно ищет, куда присесть. Словно он уже не был здесь дохрена чёртовых раз и не знал, что из мебели в гостиной только долбанный разваливающийся диван.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не хотел, чтобы всё… вот так.  
\- Угу, - мрачно соглашается Дженсен и даже не думает убрать ноги с дивана, чтобы уступить ему место. – Ты не хотел, оно само.  
\- Ничто не должно позволять тебе разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, - напряжённо отзывается тот. – Даже наркота, которую тебе поставляет Ма…  
\- Какая мерзость, - кривится Дженсен. – Да, я обдолбан, ну и что? Что с того, Джаред? Заявишь на меня копам? Может, заодно и связи заведёшь, - он зло смеётся. – Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Джей? – он отставляет бутылку и встаёт, надвигаясь на парня. Дженсен выше, но не на много, однако это позволяет ему чувствовать сейчас некоторое преимущество. – Ты весь из себя такой стерильно правильный, - выплёвывает он ему в лицо. – Такой паинька, аж тошно. Продвинутый поток, школа в Большом яблоке, Академия, блестящая карьера «Лучшего в Нью-Йорке»… Приходишь прощаться, потому что так надо. А знаешь, как живут в моём мире, Джей? Когда за поступком ничего не стоит – нахуй поступок. Мне эти прощания для галочки нахрен не нужны, понял?  
Он буравит его взглядом, и Джаред сглатывает, гордо задирает подбородок и выдерживает его взгляд.  
\- Когда ты уже поймёшь, что я беспокоюсь о тебе не для галочки, - отрывисто произносит он. – Я же тебя…  
Но Дженсен склоняется и целует его, прерывая слова. Целует отчаянно и зло, до крови кусая его губы. Торопливо водит руками по его телу, больно сжимая кожу, и Джаред в конце концов отталкивает его, не в силах больше терпеть.  
\- Нахуй ложь, - тяжело выдыхает Дженсен, вытирая губы.  
Его глаза – тёмные и пугающие из-за расширенных зрачков – бегают по лицу Джареда, пытаясь запомнить.  
\- Хватит играть плохого мальчика, Джей, - глухо произносит Джаред, слизывая кровь с прокушенной губы. – Моё предложение остаётся в силе – приезжай, когда захочешь.  
\- Ты забудешь обо мне уже через пару месяцев, - качает головой Дженсен. – И мне в любом случае не нужны подачки. Я, вообще говоря… - он достаёт из-за диванной подушки Винчестер, - могу оставить тебя рядом с собой навсегда. Что скажешь?  
Джаред смотрит на него испуганно – вид у Дженсена такой, что от него можно ждать чего угодно. А Дженсен открыто наслаждается его страхом, как бы рассеянно поглаживая ствол винтовки большим пальцем.  
\- Дженс, не глупи…  
\- Это ты не глупи, Джаред! Ну нахрена тебе Нью-Йорк? Ты же техассец до мозга костей!  
\- Стадия переговоров уже прошла, - поджимает губы тот. – Отпусти меня. А ещё лучше – уезжай со мной.  
\- Не буду я шлюшкой на попечении, - закипает Дженсен. – Я и сам себя прокормить смогу! И не сдохну, и копам не попадусь, вот увидишь!  
\- Как знаешь, - пожимает плечами Джаред. – Ну… я пойду?  
\- Вали, - зло бросает ему Дженсен.  
И потом Джаред поворачивается и уходит. А Дженсен стоит, как дурак, и смотрит в чуть сутулую спину. Смотрит, как этот невозможный правильный Джаред Тристан Падалеки нахрен сваливает из его никчёмной жизни. И Дженсену так хуёво, что он в отчаянии прикладывает Винчестер к плечу и стреляет – в стену, в дюйме от самого Джареда. Тот оглядывается на него и смотрит глазами, полными ужаса. Глазами, в которых явственно читается: «Сдурел?!». О, Дженсен хорошо знал этот взгляд, привык к нему. Он запрокидывает голову и хохочет. Дженсен смеётся так, что не слышит, как закрывается входная дверь; он падает на диван и смеётся, не в силах остановиться, и шутки ради прикладывает винтовку к виску. Дженсен уже хочет нажать на курок – забавно было бы поиграть в русскую рулетку – но потом представляет, как смешно вытянется лицо Джареда, когда он, не пройдя и десяти футов, услышит выстрел. Он, конечно, побледнеет, вбежит обратно, а тут будет валяться Дженсен. И это вызывает новые колики в животе, так что Дженсен не может нажать на курок. Он отбрасывает Винчестер и судорожно дышит, обхватив голову руками.  
Теперь, когда Джаред улетает в Нью-Йорк, Дженсен впервые ощущает себя по-настоящему принадлежащим самому себе. И чувство  _«не годен ни для чего другого»_  наваливается на него с удвоенной силой. Но Дженсен выживет. Пусть даже и только для себя самого.

* * *

_**Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Восточный гарлем, Кооператив виллэдж, дом № 6030. Июль, 12, 2009 год.**_  
Дженсен вскидывает бровь. Саркастично, как всегда. Хотя сердце гулко забилось в груди в ответ на эти слова.  
\- Ты…  
\- Я всё улажу, - тихо говорит Джаред. – Это большее, что я могу.  
\- Но зачем? – срывается с его губ раньше, чем Дженсен успевает остановить себя.  
Джаред молчит какое-то время, а потом усмехается ему:  
\- Считай, что я возвращаю долг за школу.  
Дженсен склоняет голову. Что-то здесь не так. Неужели Джаред просто возьмёт и отпустит его? А как же феноменальный пиздец, который готовила судьба?  
Он медленно поднимается – вещей нет и потянуть время, собираясь, не получится.  
\- Мне же не нужно уточнять, что тебе лучше уехать не только из города, но и из штата? – Дженсен кивает. – Если тебя поймают на границе – я ничего не смогу сделать, - Джаред ждёт, когда Дженсен кивнёт ещё раз, а потом порывисто встаёт и молча обнимает его – крепко, до хруста костей. Но Дженсену это нравится. Только так и надо.  
В этот раз Джаред не пытается произносить прощальных речей, и Дженсен усмехается этому краешком губ. А потом шепчет детективу на ухо:  
\- Мы похожи больше, чем ты думаешь, Джей.  
\- Иди уже, Дженс, - измученно выдыхает тот.  
Эклз обхватывает его лицо ладонями, прижимается к губам – не целует, просто соединяет их вместе, – а потом опускает руки. Джаред отводит взгляд и не смотрит – не смотрит, не смотрит, не смотрит – как Дженсен уходит.  
Когда входная дверь захлопывается, детектив выходит из оцепенения и оглядывается в поиске своих пакетов из супермаркета. Он неспешно собирается, старательно отводит глаза от постели, где они… и от ванной, когда проходит мимо. Выжидает для верности ещё минут пять и тоже выходит из дома навстречу жаркому летнему полудню и прохладному океанскому бризу.  
Эклза уже нигде не видно, и Джаред надеется, что тому всё-таки удастся незаметно уехать. Странно; Джаред ведь правильно поступил, так? Морально правильно. Почему тогда в груди засело это мерзкое чувство неудовлетворённости? Ведь эта история не могла закончиться никак иначе. Значит, Джаред всё сделал верно.  
Ему даже удаётся убедить себя в этом, когда он наконец добредает до дома. Почти удаётся.

 

**ЭПИЛОГ.**

_**Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мэдисон-стрит, бар «Ковбойская шляпа». Июль, 17, 2009 год.** _

Джареду всё-таки удалось вырулить на отсутствие состава преступления и снять с Дженсена все обвинения. И зачем он сказал ему уехать из штата? Впрочем, если бы он даже заранее знал, что сможет сделать всё по плану, Эклз бы всё равно не остановился. Как он там говорил? Профнепригодный для нормальной жизни? А ведь Джаред мог бы…  
Детектив решительно отбрасывает безрадостные мысли и толкает дверь бара. Обычно после работы по пятницам они ходили сюда с Роем, но сегодня тот сразу же умотал на свидание, так что Джаред был один.  
Джареду здесь нравилось. В баре царил приятный полумрак, всегда играла тихая музыка… какого-то очень техасского стиля – не кантри, а что-то, ближе к року, но тем не менее очень по-техасски. Вроде этой  _«Wanted Dead Or Alive» Bon Jovi_ , которая звучала сейчас. Дженсен по ней тащился…  
А ещё здесь было самое вкусное в Нью-Йорке разливное пиво.  
Джаред тяжело плюхается на стул возле стойки и заказывает себе кружку, незаметно изучая посетителей – привычка копа. Но он почти сразу же натыкается взглядом на насмешливые зелёные глаза, с интересом его рассматривающие. Джаред невольно задерживает дыхание.  
Дженсен усмехается ему и кивает на место рядом с собой. Он сидит у дальнего конца стойки, в самом тёмном углу. Джаред мельком смотрит на бармена, пододвинувшего ему пиво, забирает кружку и идёт к Эклзу, медленно, как в тумане.  
\- Не слишком актуальная теперь песня, да? – спрашивает Дженсен ещё до того, как Джаред успевает открыть рот.  
Детектив хмурится, пытаясь сообразить, что Эклз имеет в виду, а когда понимает, отвечает ему вопросом на вопрос:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Пытались тут на днях задержать, - пожимает плечами тот, - трудно с узнаваемой рожей за неделю ни разу не попасться копам. Которые, между прочим, по старой памяти мечтают взять меня живым или мёртвым, - он хмыкает.  
\- Но почему ты здесь?  
\- Нравится ходить по лезвию ножа, - ухмыляется Дженсен. – Этого ответа ты ждал? На самом деле, меня поймали, когда я уже был на границе. И тут выясняются чудесные новости о том, что я вообще-то ангелочек-праведник, ну, я и подумал: какого чёрта? Вот и вернулся.  
\- Да, но откуда ты узнал про этот бар? – всё ещё недоумевает Джаред.  
\- Это вы мне расскажите, детектив, - покачал головой Дженсен. – Нет, реально, ты хоть одно дело раскрыл?  
Джаред обиженно поджимает губы, и Эклз улыбается – слегка, краешками губ.  
\- Ваш коповник ведь на соседней улице, - терпеливо поясняет он. – А куда вам ещё деваться в пятничный вечер, как не сюда?  
\- Хм, - смущённо соглашается Джаред. Действительно, это же очевидно.  
\- Кстати, моё предложение всё ещё в силе, - говорит Дженсен как можно более равнодушно.  
Джаред, как зачарованный, следит за его пальцами, проводящими влажные полосы на запотевшем стекле кружки.  
\- Я не могу уехать, - устало отзывается Джаред.  
\- Но я могу остаться, - возражает Эклз. Джаред смотрит на него пронзительно, и Дженсен понимающе добавляет: - Нас никто не должен видеть вместе, да?  
\- Это может быть опасно, - словно оправдывается тот, и Дженсен кивает. – Не пойми неправильно, - торопливо добавляет Джаред, - я хотел бы устроить тебе нормальную жизнь, правда, хотел бы. Ты бы устроился автомехаником, или, если хочешь, мог бы пойти в военные. Я знаю, что  _ты_  уже пытался, - прерывает его попытки возразить Джаред, - но раньше у тебя не было  _меня_.  
\- То есть, ты предлагаешь мне остаться в Нью-Йорке, устроиться в автомастерскую и встречаться с тобой тайно, чтобы никто не узнал?  
\- Ну, это не совсем нормальная жизнь, - бормочет Джаред, - не такая, как её видят другие…  
Дженсен смотрит за тем, как Джаред виновато опускает взгляд и сосредоточенно смотрит на кружку – так, словно это ей он только что предложил стать механиком и сохранять их отношения в тайне. Он мягко усмехается и накрывает его руку своей.  
\- Да брось, - говорит он и ловит вопросительный взгляд Джареда, -  _другие_  никогда нас не понимали.  
Джаред улыбается ему понимающе, и Дженсен думает: а ведь этот невозможный правильный Джаред Падалеки всё-таки спас его. Пусть даже спустя двенадцать лет.  
\- Упёртая ты всё-таки сволочь, - ухмыляется Дженсен и треплет его по волосам.  
\- Чего-о? – обиженно тянет Джаред, недовольно поправляя причёску, и Дженсен усмехается шире.  
\- А когда надоест скрываться – уедем, ага? – игнорирует его вопрос Эклз и смеётся, когда лицо Джареда заметно вытягивается.  
\- Дженсен Росс Эклз, не собираюсь я никуда уезжать! – отрывисто отвечает Джаред.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - поднимает руки в защитном жесте Дженсен.  
А сам усмехается незаметно. Дженсену тоже упрямства не занимать. И возможно, через год-другой, когда Джаред уже попользуется пробной версией и захочет большего…  
Дженсен наклоняется и коротко прижимается к губам ни о чём не подозревающего Джареда в почти что целомудренном поцелуе.  
Вот тогда они и узнают, кто из них двоих более упрямый.


End file.
